


the shape of love

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: the shape of love is the same as your heart isit doesn't matter who you areso tell me my heart is the same as yours isa yunchan prince au





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, but I don’t even know him! I’ve never met him!” Chanwoo complains as their car winds through mountainous scenery. 

“We’ve been over this Chanwoo,” his father sighs.

“I know. Our kingdoms were on the brink of war, and you bravely created a peace treaty by promising your children to each other,” he mimics. “Despite them never having met before getting married, and having no say in the decision.” He sounds cross, and his father puts down the paper he’s reading, and stares at Chanwoo. Chanwoo stares back, feeling defiant. 

“We’ve had this conversation before, and this is the last time we’ll have it. That treaty is what keeps us all safe. Without it, we would be just another war ravaged kingdom struggling to survive. You’ve seen the refugees. Is that what you would have us be? Because you don’t want to do your duty?” he asks. When Chanwoo doesn’t answer, he prompts. “Chanwoo? Is it?”

“No dad,” Chanwoo says, still a bit bitterly.

“Good, because in two days time, you’ll be married, and our kingdoms will be united, protecting us forever. You’re doing your part Chanwoo. As royalty, we may not always get to do things exactly how we want them, but sometimes we have to do them for the sake of our people. Do you understand?” he asks.

Chanwoo nods, slumping in his seat.

\--

“Oh Yunhyeong, sweetie, will you please stop fretting? You’re making me dizzy,” his mother says, watching her son pace the room.

“How can I?” Yunhyeong asks, flustered. “I’m getting married in two days, to a man I’ve never met. He could be any kind of person!” His pacing picks up as he gets more agitated.

“Come here,” his mom says, patting the seat beside her. Yunhyeong lowers himself into it with a frustrated huff. His mother takes his hand, rubbing it softly with her thumb. “I didn’t know your father before I married him either. I was brought here, feeling as nervous as you and Chanwoo undoubtedly are. I knew nothing about him. For all I knew, he would be a tyrant, and I’d be forced to spend the rest of my life with a man I hated. But instead I found a life partner, someone I fell in love with and couldn’t possibly love more. I can’t imagine my life without your father, and I’m sure in time, you and Chanwoo will have the same thing,” She says, wrapping her son in a hug.

“Wait,” Yunhyeong says, sounding panicked. “What if he doesn’t like me?” he asks, like he never considered the possibility. 

“Oh darling, I’ve never met anyone who didn’t adore you,” his mom says with a laugh.

\--

Chanwoo is asleep when they finally arrive, missing the spectacular first view of the castle as it appears out of the mist, all towers and turrets, and sprawling expanses of lawn. The car pulls down a long drive, past the main part of the palace, and behind it where another entrance lays. Normally, they’d have been greeted at the gate upon arrival, but the agreement was that Yunhyeong and Chanwoo wouldn’t meet until their wedding. 

“Chanwoo,” his father voice cuts through the sleepy fog surrounding him, and he mumbles. “Chanwoo, wake up, we’re here.”

Chanwoo blearily blinks his eyes open, taking in the sight of his new home. He sighs, and straightens up, adjusting his suit. Already servants are unpacking the cars, lugging things into the palace. They’ll be staying in guest quarters for the time being.

“Ready?” his father asks.

“No,” Chanwoo bites.

“Too bad,” his father replies, and Chanwoo follows him out. 

The next two days pass in a blur. The first day is filled with long meetings, most of which Chanwoo doesn’t bother to pay attention to. He just signs whatever is put in front of him. He knows it’s bad, but it’s all wedding forms and legal documents, binding him to Yunhyeong. He knows his father’s people have already looked over everything in detail or it wouldn’t have even been presented to him. It’s all very boring, and Chanwoo rolls his eyes through most of it.

The rest of the first day and the second are filled with suit fittings. There are women clucking over him constantly. Most of the things they say are admiring. How tall and slender he is, how handsome he looks in his suit. They’re very good at their job and he doesn’t get stabbed with a pin or needle once. He has to admit, the suit is beautiful, and that he looks good in it.

The morning of the wedding, Chanwoo’s mother sits down beside him as he’s watching television. News of their wedding is on every channel and it’s making him sick to his stomach. He mutes it as she sits down. “Chanwoo,” she says, and he can hear the soft note of reproach in her voice, and he instantly feels guilty, knowing what she’s about to say.

“You haven’t been acting well,” she says, tenderly, brushing his hair back. “I know you’re scared Chanwoo, and I understand. I would be too. It’s a lot to ask of you. But, that doesn’t mean you can act like a brat,” she scolds gently. He leans into her hand, closing his eyes.

“Think of Yunhyeong,” she says, stroking his cheek. “The same thing has been asked of him. He’s marrying you, without ever having met you, without knowing anything about you. He doesn’t know how compassionate and kind you are. He doesn’t know how fiercely loyal you are to those you love. He must be just as scared as you are.”

“I’m not scared,” Chanwoo mumbles, and his mother fixes him with a small stare. 

“What do you want his first impression of you to be? You’re going to spend the rest of your lives together. Do you want him to think that you’re a brat? That you don’t like him? That you’re going to make his life difficult forever. Or do you want a chance at love Chanwoo?” 

Chanwoo sighs. He hadn’t even really thought about Yunhyeong as anything more than an abstract concept sent to ruin his life. It was easy to forget that the other was a person with thoughts and feelings. Chanwoo doesn’t hate him, not really, he just doesn’t want to be forced into this marriage. He sighs.

“You’re right mom. You’re always right,” he says softly, leaning into her side. She wraps an arm around him, hugging him close.

“I want happiness for you Chanwoo.”

“I know, mom,” he answers, vowing to do better.

\--

“Song Yunhyeong, you have been pacing for days. You’re going to wear a hole in the floor,” his mother chides him as she walks into the room.

“He’s been here for two days and I haven’t seen him,” Yunhyeong complains. 

“You know how it works dear, you’ll meet him at the wedding,” she says, settling into a chair.

“It’s bad enough you’re making us get married, but why can’t we at least meet first? I don’t even know what he looks like!” Yunhyeong protests, throwing himself dramatically onto a pillow on the floor.

His mother laughs. “What if you meet each other and decide you hate each other and refuse to go through with the whole thing. What if you think he’s ugly? Mostly it’s just tradition,” she says to her currently sulking son. 

“Please stop worrying Yunhyeong. He’ll love you. You have a heart of gold, and you’re the sweetest man alive. I know you’ll love him with your whole heart, and that he’ll love you too. It won’t be easy at first. It’ll be hard and it’ll be awkward, but the two of you will make it work, and we’ll all be stronger and better for it,” she says kindly, looking down at Yunhyeong, who’s worrying at his lower lip.

He nods. “You’re right,” he says with a sigh. 

She nods. “Now please get off the floor, it’s dirty.”

\--

An hour before the ceremony, Chanwoo is trying to hide the panic that’s set in fully. He’s already had two glasses of champagne before his father sends the servants away. He begins to pace, not knowing that a few rooms away, Yunhyeong is doing the same thing. Their mothers leave them be, thinking back fondly on their own wedding day jitters.

“Yunhyeong, it’s time,” his father says in what feels like no time. Yunhyeong swallows hard, and follows him. The actual room is fairly small, only family and important royals in attendance. There’s one television crew there to film the event. Not only is this Chanwoo and Yunhyeong’s first introduction, it’s their introduction to the world, having been kept out of the public eye their whole lives.

Yunhyeong steps into the room, walking down the aisle. He settles at the end, near the priest, where he’s been instructed to stand. His heart is beating a million miles an hour, but he does his best to keep it off his face, a megawatt smile there instead. He rubs his hands together for strength and turns when the door opens again.

Chanwoo is momentarily blinded by the lights in the room, and by his panic. He quickly lets it slide off his face as he steps into the room and begins to walk. His eyes out seek out his mother, who gives him a reassuring smile. He finally looks ahead to see his new husband, and his heart skips a beat.

At the end of the aisle, Yunhyeong smiles shyly at him. He’s wearing a matching suit, but with his blonde hair, he looks like an angel. He reaches his hand out to Chanwoo as he nears, and Chanwoo takes it. Yunhyeong’s hands are soft, and he doesn’t seem disgusted by Chanwoo’s own clammy palms. 

“Hi,” Yunhyeong whispers, a smile on his face. 

Chanwoo raises an eyebrow, a soft grin on his own face. “Hi,” he whispers back.

The ceremony is long. The first part dedicated to the history between the two kingdoms. Chanwoo tries not to let the smile slip off his face. Every time it does, Yunhyeong squeezes his hand lightly, in comfort, and Chanwoo smiles from that alone.   
When it comes time to say their vows, Chanwoo suddenly feels his heart rate skyrocket. His earlier panic returns. Yunhyeong rubs a thumb soothingly across his hand, already in tune with Chanwoo’s cues. His own doubts have dissipated, blown away on the wind. He feels a strong need to protect the younger. Chanwoo, despite being much taller than him, looks small and scared, and Yunhyeong wants him to know that he’ll spend the rest of their lives making him happy.

“I do,” Yunhyeong says when prompted. The vows had been short and impersonal, but Yunhyeong puts his feelings into them anyway, hoping Chanwoo feels his sincerity. He seems to, relaxing as Yunhyeong slips the ring on his finger. He gazes down at it, and Yunhyeong wonders what he’s thinking. 

“I do,” Chanwoo says, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. He likes Yunhyeong so far, likes the way he makes him feel calm and centered the longer they’re together. He slips the ring on Yunhyeong’s finger, hands barely shaking. They lace hands, and Yunhyeong beams up at him, and Chanwoo can’t help but smile back.

“I now pronounce you married,” the priest says.

Yunhyeong gently pulls Chanwoo down to his height, hand cradling the side of his face, as he pulls him into a gentle kiss. He can feel Chanwoo hesitate for a moment, before he relaxes, lips entwining with Yunhyeong’s own. There are cheers all around them, and it takes them a moment to come back to reality.

They break apart, still holding hands. They smile widely at each other. Yunhyeong can feel the tears as they come, tries to stop them, but they spill over, engulfing him. Chanwoo looks momentarily panicked. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks frantically, wiping at Yunhyeong’s tears.

“I’m happy,” Yunhyeong sobs, and Chanwoo laughs. 

“Me too,” he says, truthfully, pulling the still sobbing Yunhyeong into his side. He wraps his arms around him, a smile on his face as he looks at his family. They look back, proud and happy. 

The reception is loud and boisterous, and frankly overwhelming. Chanwoo sticks close to Yunhyeong after pictures are taken, and the cake is cut. Yunhyeong can’t get over how adorable Chanwoo is, especially how shy he seems to be any time they’re approached. He keeps a hand tight around Chanwoo’s waist, and it seems to soothe him. 

They’re dragged out to the dance floor several times, thought neither of them truly wants to be there. They’re both terrible at dancing, constantly stepping on each other and apologizing, laughing when they apologize at the same time.

It’s a quarter past midnight by the time the party winds down. Chanwoo is dozing softly in a chair, chin propped on his hand as Yunhyeong says goodbye to the last few guests. He comes back for Chanwoo, running his hand down Chanwoo’s cheek. Chanwoo stirs, and blinks up at Yunhyeong.

“Come on, everyone’s gone, let’s call it a night,” he says, as Chanwoo leans into his hand. His misses the flash of panic on Chanwoo’s face as he’s led through the castle into Yunhyeong’s wing. Well, he supposes it’s his wing now too. He let’s Yunhyeong take him through winding hallways until they reach his room, shutting the door behind him.

And for the first time, they’re truly alone with each other. Yunhyeong’s eyes drag down Chanwoo appreciatively, from his chubby cheeks, to his broad shoulders, and all the way to his long, long legs. 

“Come here,” he says softly, pulling Chanwoo into a hug. It’s tight, like Yunhyeong is trying to tell Chanwoo how much he means to him already, how he wants to protect him. But he can feel Chanwoo shaking, and he pulls back, looking up at him. Chanwoo doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Chanwoo,” he says, concerned, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chanwoo says, pulling away and crossing his arms, still not looking at Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong frowns. “I know we don’t know each other yet, but I need you to talk to me. If we’re ever going to make this work, we have to communicate,” he says.

Chanwoo deflates from his defensive posture, and Yunhyeong rubs a hand on the other’s arm, he’s still shaking. “It’s just-,” he starts, but stops talking.

“Just what?” Yunhyeong prompts.

Chanwoo gestures vaguely at the bed. “I’ve never,” he says softly.

It takes Yunhyeong a minute to register what he means, and he pulls Chanwoo into a fierce hug. Chanwoo buries his face against Yunhyeong’s shoulder. 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing,” Yunhyeong tells him, rubbing circles on his back. “You never have to do anything you don’t want,” he says firmly, and holds Chanwoo close until he stops shaking.

“Now put your pajamas on. I’ll go put mine on in the bathroom,” Yunhyeong says decisively, grabbing them from where they’re folded on the chair, and disappearing into the attached bathroom. Chanwoo watches him go, staring at the closed door for a long moment before turning and changing into his own pajamas. It’s weird. His stuff has been moved already, but not put away yet. It’s a fitting metaphor. He’s permanently part of Yunhyeong’s life now, but he doesn’t fit, not yet.

“You okay?” Yunhyeong asks, and Chanwoo spooks. 

“Sorry I didn’t hear you come out,” he says. Yunhyeong rubs circles on Chanwoo’s back, and Chanwoo can’t help but find it comforting. “Let me just go brush my teeth he says,” escaping to the bathroom.

He brushes his teeth, and spends longer staring at his reflection in the mirror. He’s 18, and gangly and awkward, and afraid. Yunhyeong seems to like him already, but Chanwoo can’t fathom what he sees. He sighs and exits the bathroom.

Yunhyeong is waiting for him, sitting on the chair where his pajamas had been previously. He stands up when Chanwoo reappears. “Is there a side of the bed you prefer?” he asks.

Chanwoo shrugs. “It’s your bed,” he says.

“No,” Yunhyeong says seriously. “It’s our bed.” He takes Chanwoo’s hand and drags him towards the bed. 

“The left side then I guess,” Chanwoo says and Yunhyeong grins. 

“Good, cause I like the right side.”

They turn out the lights and climb in their respective sides. Chanwoo lays on his back for a long time, so long he’s sure that Yunhyeong must be asleep, before he rolls on his side.

“Yunhyeong,” he whispers. It’s quiet, and he assumes that his assumption was right, before a soft whisper answers.

“Yeah?”

Chanwoo hesitates, and it seems to wake Yunhyeong up.

“Chanwoo, what’s up?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbow as he rolls over to face Chanwoo.

“Will you- will you just kiss me?” he asks softly, stomach dropping in anxiety. 

“Are you sure you want me to?” Yunhyeong asks, scooting closer, resting his hand against Chanwoo’s hip.

“Yes,” Chanwoo answers, and Yunhyeong pulls him closer, until their faces are inches apart.

He moves his hand from Chanwoo’s hip to his face, caressing his cheek. Chanwoo sucks in a breath before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Yunhyeong’s. It’s awkward and clumsy, but Yunhyeong is patient with him, kissing him back gently. He kisses him again and again until they’ve got a rhythm down. Chanwoo presses closer to Yunhyeong, until their bodies are flush, as Yunhyeong kisses him.

Yunhyeong nips at Chanwoo’s bottom lip and Chanwoo gasps. Yunhyeong takes the moment to slip his tongue into Chanwoo’s mouth. Chanwoo’s not really sure what to do, but Yunhyeong takes the lead again. Yunhyeong licks into his mouth while Chanwoo clings to him. Yunhyeong swallows his soft noises as he runs his hands through Chanwoo’s hair.

He can feel Chanwoo tiring under him. It must be nearly three in the morning. Yunhyeong tapers off their kisses to gentle touches of their lips. Chanwoo blinks sleepily at him, and Yunhyeong smiles as Chanwoo’s eyes slip shut. He goes to move to the other side of the bed, but Chanwoo’s hands tighten in his shirt. 

“Stay,” he mumbles.

“Okay,” Yunhyeong answers. “Okay.”

Yunhyeong wakes up uncomfortably warm the next morning. It takes him a minute to realize why. His back is pressed to Chanwoo’s front, and the taller man is curled around him. He can’t help but smile thinking about yesterday. He’d been so nervous, but it had all gone away the second he saw Chanwoo. He knew he would love him, protect him forever. It’s cheesy, even to himself, but it’s the truth. He closes his eyes and lets himself doze until the heat becomes too much for him.

He wiggles until he’s rolled over, face inches from Chanwoo’s confused and sleepy one. “Good morning,” Yunhyeong says, and Chanwoo grumbles, rolling forward so his face is tucked under Yunhyeong’s chin, pressed against his chest. Yunhyeong laughs, and throws an arm over him, rubbing his back. “Not a morning person?” he asks.

Chanwoo mumbles in response.

Yunhyeong lets him stay there for a long moment before rolling him back over. “Come on sleepy, we’ve gotta get up, we’re having breakfast with our parents this morning.” That seems to motivate Chanwoo, who climbs out of the bed with alarming speed, rushing into the bathroom to change. Yunhyeong changes quickly in the room, before they both head off to breakfast.

“What do you mean you didn’t consummate the marriage?” Chanwoo’s father practically roars, hand slamming down against the table. Yunhyeong doesn’t like the way Chanwoo flinches.

“Dad, it was my fault,” Chanwoo mumbles, and gets a finger pointed in his face.

“You know what was expected of you, and you didn’t do it. You know the treaty isn’t complete until your marriage is consummated and seal,” he lectures.

“No offense, your highness,” Yunhyeong steps in, voice firm. “Chanwoo is no longer just your son, he is my husband. As such, decisions about our marriage will be made by us from now on. Thank you for bringing us together, but this is between me and Chanwoo.”

Chanwoo’s father’s mouth is hanging open slightly as Yunhyeong finishes. Yunhyeong’s mother looks a little proud. Yunhyeong excuses himself and Chanwoo, as Chanwoo grips his hand for dear life. They sneak around the back of the dining room and into the kitchen, where Yunhyeong’s favorite chef loads them with sweets. 

“Walk with me?” Yunhyeong asks after they’ve left the kitchen. Chanwoo nods and laces his fingers through Yunhyeong’s. Yunhyeong takes him on a meandering walk through the gardens. They’re his favorite place on the grounds, and right now the roses are in bloom. He plucks one and tucks it behind Chanwoo’s ear. Chanwoo blushes, and Yunhyeong thinks it’s so cute he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Chanwoo solidly on the mouth, making Chanwoo blush harder. Yunhyeong strokes a hand down Chanwoo’s red cheek, a big smile on his face.

It’s an hour later when they find themselves in the most secluded section of the gardens, surrounded by shrubbery. Yunhyeong pulls Chanwoo to lay on the grass with him. They lay there, Yunhyeong’s head pillowed on Chanwoo’s shoulder, his eyes closed. Chanwoo stares up at the clouds, watching them roll by. 

“You awake?” he asks after awhile. Yunhyeong rolls over and peers up at him. 

“What’s on your mind?” Yunhyeong asks.

“Who taught you to kiss?” Chanwoo asks shyly.

Yunhyeong chuckles. “A friend of mine who works here in palace,” he says honestly.

“Did you, do everything with him?” Chanwoo asks, face flushing, and eyes sliding away from Yunhyeong’s face.

Yunhyeong reaches up and tilts Chanwoo’s face back to look at him. “We did plenty, but we didn’t do that. That’s for you and me, when you’re ready.”

Chanwoo chews on his lips, considering his next words. “What if- if I was ready for a little more?” he asks.

Yunhyeong’s eyebrows raise. “Like what?” he questions. 

Chanwoo’s face is pink when he says, “I want you to touch me.”

Yunhyeong pulls Chanwoo into a reassuring kiss, kissing him deeply, and Chanwoo opens for him, letting Yunhyeong lick into his mouth. Yunhyeong’s skilled hands make quick work of the buttons on Chanwoo’s shirt, and Chanwoo pulls back with a gasp.

“Not here! Someone could see us,” he protests, but Yunhyeong’s rubbing at his nipple, and his voice is weak as he argues.

“No one will find us, this is my wing. No one comes here without asking me, except the gardeners, and they were just here yesterday. So relax, let me take care of you.” He’s rolling Chanwoo’s hard nipple between his fingers, watching the other’s face as he adjusts to the new sensation, panting softly. He steals one more kiss before latching on, sucking the bud into his mouth. Chanwoo gasps, and Yunhyeong glances up to make sure Chanwoo is okay before continuing.

The wet heat of Yunhyeong’s mouth gives Chanwoo conflicting feelings at first, but it quickly turns into a wave of pleasure, sending a sigh out his mouth. He runs his hands through Yunhyeong’s blonde locks, scratching at his scalp. Yunhyeong scrapes lightly with his teeth and it send a jolt straight to Chanwoo’s dick.

Yunhyeong keeps at it, alternating sides until Chanwoo has lost all self consciousness, and is writhing beneath him, back arching, pressing his chest farther into Yunhyeong’s mouth. It’s a beautiful sight that Yunhyeong marvels at. And it doesn’t leave him unaffected, he’s hard, and pressing against the ground beneath him to get some friction.

He lets his hand trace down Chanwoo’s stomach, and ghosts it against the man’s dick, which must be achingly hard from the way it’s pressing through his pants. Chanwoo moans at the touch, head falling back. 

“Do you want me to take care of this?” he asks softly, waiting until Chanwoo raises his head to nod at him. There’s a shred of self conciousness, back again, and Yunhyeong wants it gone, though he thinks Chanwoo’s blush is a national treasure. 

He undoes Chanwoo’s pants, and grabs them and his boxers, tugging. Chanwoo lifts his hips, watching. He shivers when the fresh air hits his dick. “Yun,” he whines, and Yunhyeong smiles, both at the whining and at Chanwoo being comfortable enough to use his nickname.

“Yes my love?” he asks, wrapping his hand around Chanwoo’s dick and stroking it lazily. That seems to distract Chanwoo, as he lets out a low moan.

“A-are you sure it’s okay to do this here?” he asks, whimpering when Yunhyeong thumbs the head of his dick.

Yunhyeong can’t help but laugh. “I told you, no one comes here without my permission, not even my parents. But, if it makes you feel better we can go back to the room and do this.” He makes to let go of Chanwoo, but Chanwoo stops him, desperation to come in his eyes.

Yunhyeong bats his eyes up at Chanwoo, entirely enchanted at the noises coming out of his mouth, as he begins to stroke again. Chanwoo thinks Yunhyeong is entirely too good at this. The way he twists his wrist has Chanwoo coming apart entirely too quickly. He comes with a gasp, spilling on his own stomach. Yunhyeong looks around for something to clean him up with, and finding nothing, leans in and licks Chanwoo’s stomach clean. 

Chanwoo is staring at him mouth open. It’s Yunhyeong’s turn to blush and shrug his shoulders. He regains his composure almost immediately, crawling over Chanwoo to kiss him, and Chanwoo can taste himself in Yunhyeong’s mouth. 

“I like the way you taste,” Yunhyeong says, just to watch Chanwoo turn that pretty shade of pink.

Chanwoo surprises him, reaching down to rub at Yunhyeong’s hard on. Yunhyeong groans, head tipping forward.

“You don’t have to,” he tells Chanwoo. 

“I want to,” Chanwoo replies.

Yunhyeong sits back and undoes his pants, dragging them down just enough to free his aching dick. Chanwoo wraps those long fingers around him, and the visual alone is almost enough to send him over the edge. 

Chanwoo is hesitant at first, fingers unsure, and a little too loose. Yunhyeong puts his hand over Chanwoo’s and helps him, jacking him off just the way he likes it. 

“That’s it,” Yunhyeong encourages. “Just like you do to yourself.” His hips are making little jerking movements as he fucks into Chanwoo’s hand. He lasts longer than Chanwoo, but not by much, spilling over Chanwoo’s stomach and chest. Chanwoo looks up at him in awe, and Yunhyeong laughs from the sheer giddiness of it all. He whips his shirt off, cleaning Chanwoo up, and Chanwoo crinkles his nose.

“What are you going to wear now?” he asks as Yunhyeong tucks them both back into their pants. He collapses next to Chanwoo, cuddling up to the other, who wraps an arm around him, keeping him close.

“For now, nothing. I’ll change before we have to go anywhere. Now shush, it’d be a shame to not take a nap in this lovely garden on this lovely day,” Yunhyeong says, beaming up at Chanwoo, who snorts, but settles down, letting the post orgasmic bliss drag his eyes shut.

Chanwoo’s father continues to glower at him through dinner. Yunhyeong can see Chanwoo trying to act like it doesn’t bother him, but it clearly does. He nudges Chanwoo’s knee with his own, and Chanwoo shakily returns his smile. He laces their fingers together under the table as the main course is cleared and they wait for dessert. He rubs his thumb back and forth across Chanwoo’s hand and the other gives him a small smile.

But, something’s clearly bothering him. He’s quiet as they walk to their wing of the castle. Yunhyeong shuts the bedroom door behind them, before trapping Chanwoo against it. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

Chanwoo shakes his head. “Nothing,” he mumbles.

Yunhyeong pushes up to nip at Chanwoo’s jaw, gaining his attention. “Don’t lie to me,” he chastises. 

Chanwoo sighs when Yunhyeong attacks his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly at the skin. He lets himself be pushed flush against the door. He whines, low in his throat when Yunhyeong pulls away. “Are you going to tell me now?” he asks.

“My dad,” Chanwoo starts, and Yunhyeong groans.

“No offense, but I don’t like your father. I don’t care what he says or does. I won’t let him pressure you into this. These are our firsts Chanwoo. We never get them back, and I want you to feel comfortable and happy with each one. I know we got married because of our duties, but I’m going to make this special between us, I promise,” he says empathetically.

“Shh, don’t cry,” he says, pulling Chanwoo down to him. He slowly guides the younger man towards a couch, pulling him down to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around Chanwoo, as the other presses his face into Yunhyeong’s shoulder, sobs wracking his frame. Yunhyeong thinks back to just last night when he cried like this and Chanwoo held him despite only having known him for an hour.

Eventually, Chanwoo’s breaths even out, and he clings to Yunhyeong, until he’s so still, Yunhyeong is certain he’s asleep. But, he moves then, wiping his eyes, and avoiding Yunhyeong’s gaze.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, voice thick. “I don’t normally do that.” He looks uncomfortable, and Yunhyeong tips his face with a finger.

“You don’t need to apologize for having emotions Chanwoo. I don’t know what you were raised to feel, but here, and especially with me, I want you to be honest about how you’re feeling. Okay?”

Chanwoo stares at his chin, looking like he’s going to cry again. “I’ll try,” is all he says.

“Good enough for now,” Yunhyeong says, pressing a gentle kiss against Chanwoo’s lips. “Now come on, you’re sleepy, let’s go to bed. He prods Chanwoo into getting changed, and pushes him into the bed, cuddling up next to him the way they had last night. Chanwoo wraps an arm around Yunhyeong’s waist. Yunhyeong is dozing when he feels a light kiss on the back of his neck, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Chanwoo is still quiet the next morning at breakfast and Yunhyeong frowns at him, worriedly. He’s about to snap at Chanwoo’s father, who’s berating them for what feels like the millionth time, when his own father steps in, cutting Chanwoo’s father off.

“Yunhyeong, Chanwoo,” he says, and they both turn to look at him. “We realize we’re asking a lot of you when you’ve known each other for only a few days. And you haven’t had much time to yourselves. Therefore, we’ve decided to send you to the Summer Palace early. You two will be leaving today, and we’ll be meeting you there in a week,” he says.

Yunhyeong beams at Chanwoo, who smiles tentatively back.

“We hope it will give you two a chance to get to know each other, in all the ways you can,” he looks over his glasses at them when he says the last part, and Chanwoo flushes. He’s glad however, to know Yunhyeong’s family is as sick of Chanwoo’s father as he is. 

“Yes, your highness,” Chanwoo replies. Yunhyeong just turns his gigawatt smile on his father. 

“When are we leaving?” he asks, kicking at Chanwoo’s feet under the table like an excited little boy.

“After breakfast, the cars are packed already,” Yunhyeong’s father replies. 

They finish their breakfast in silence after that. Chanwoo’s mood has seemed to loosen up, and Yunhyeong hooks his ankle around Chanwoo’s leg, eyes twinkling when Chanwoo looks up. Chanwoo smiles back, and pushes his plate away, done. 

They wave goodbye as they tumble into the car. Chanwoo’s long legs take up half of the room, and Yunhyeong can’t resist crawling into his lap, straddling his hips. He sits on Chanwoo’s lap, giggling at Chanwoo’s blush. 

He leans in to whisper in Chanwoo’s ear. “I’ve had my hand on your dick and you still blush every time I so much as touch you,” he teases. “Not that I’m complaining.

“Shut up,” Chanwoo mumbles.

“Are you going to make me?” Yunhyeong asks, leaning back, thumbs stroking Chanwoo’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Chanwoo says, suddenly filled with confidence. He grabs the front of Yunhyeong’s shirt, and pulls him back in until they’re face to face. He tilts his head, and leans in for a kiss, and Yunhyeong goes willingly, lips pressing against Chanwoo’s. Chanwoo lets him deepen the kiss, his hands moving to Yunhyeong’s hips. Yunhyeong cradles Chanwoo’s face between his hands, tipping Chanwoo’s head back to kiss him deeper. Chanwoo whines into the kiss, and Yunhyeong smirks.

Yunhyeong pulls away long before Chanwoo is ready. Chanwoo chases his lips, and Yunhyeong indulges him in a few more kisses, laughing between each one, before pulling away for good. Chanwoo pouts at him through kiss swollen lips. 

“Can’t get enough can you?” Yunhyeong laughs, and Chanwoo flushes. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing,” he says, reading Chanwoo’s self conciousness. But if I kiss you much more, I’m going to blow you in the back of this car, and I have plans for that,” he says.

Chanwoo’s mouth drops open, and Yunhyeong snickers, giving him one more kiss. It’s a long ride, maybe four hours to the summer palace, so we might as well get in a nap, so lay down,” Yunhyeong tells him. Chanwoo laughs but stretches out on the backseat, pulling Yunhyeong to lay on top of him.

“You know this isn’t comfortable at all right?” Yunhyeong protests several minutes later, so Chanwoo rolls them on their sides, so Yunhyeong is squished against the back of the seat.

“Better? Good. Now go to sleep cause I’m tired,” he says, closing his eyes.

Yunhyeong just laughs and kisses his nose, before settling in himself.

Gentle kisses wake Chanwoo some time later, and he grumbles. They don’t let up and he eventually drags his eyes open. Yunhyeong is smiling at him in that soft way that makes his heart thump a little harder. 

“What?” he mumbles, and Yunhyeong strokes a finger over his cheek.

“We’re almost there,” he says. Chanwoo yawns, but sits up, stretching. Yunhyeong crawls out from behind him, and into Chanwoo’s lap. Chanwoo’s face flushes, but he settles his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips. Yunhyeong leans in and kisses him properly. Chanwoo tries to kiss him back, but every time he tries, Yunhyeong pulls back, making Chanwoo chase him. They’re both laughing by the time the car stops. Yunhyeong rolls gracefully off Chanwoo’s lap, looking composed when the car door is open.

They both thank the driver as they climb out into the blinding sunlight. The palace is beautiful, spread out and spacious. It sits on a lake with elaborate bodegas lining the banks. Chanwoo’s mouth falls open in wonder, and Yunhyeong seems delighted. He takes Chanwoo’s hand and leads him in a wandering path, pointing out all his favorite parts of the palace. Chanwoo isn’t sure if he’s more enchanted with the palace or with Yunhyeong.

“I don’t know what we should do first,” Yunhyeong says, bouncing excitedly. He’s not used to having the palace to himself, of having the luxury of relaxing and letting his princely facade fade for a bit. He grabs both of Chanwoo’s hands and looks up at him. “What do you want to do?” he asks.

“Um,” Chanwoo ponders for a moment. “Swim?” he offers up. Yunhyeong practically blinds him with his smile. 

“Perfect, let’s go!” He drags Chanwoo to an ornate room where their bags have already been placed and unpacked. Chanwoo shyly changes, and Yunhyeong happily notes that he doesn’t sneak off to the bathroom to do it. 

He drags Chanwoo down to the dock at the lake. It’s got boats tied up and down its length, but Yunhyeong takes a running jump off the end, cannonballing into the water. Chanwoo laughs, before following him, long limbs flailing as he soars through the air, landing beside Yunhyeong.

They spend most of their time splashing each other and trying to shove each other under. They’re pruned and exhausted by the time they climb out, racing each other back to the palace. 

“Chanwoo, let’s take a shower,” Yunhyeong says, pulling him towards the bathroom. He’s beginning to love the way Chanwoo blushes when he feels shy. “Unless you don’t want to of course,” he adds. But, Chanwoo shakes his head, taking Yunhyeong’s hand and following him into the bathroom. They shed their swim suits and step into the spacious shower.

“Two shower heads, really?” Chanwoo says, and Yunhyeong laughs.

“For two people, of course,” Yunhyeong replies.

“But isn’t the purpose of showering together to get close?” Chanwoo asks, pressing himself against Yunhyeong’s back, making Yunhyeong smirk. 

“You’re entirely right,” he says turning in Chanwoo’s arms to look up at him. He reaches up, pulling Chanwoo down for a kiss. He gropes blindly behind him, turning the shower on, the warm water pouring over them as they kiss. Yunhyeong grips Chanwoo’s ass, pulling him closer. It takes them a long time to break apart and when they do, they’re panting and half hard.

“Come here, let me wash your hair babe,” Yunhyeong says, manuvering Chanwoo out of the water so he can scrub shampoo through his hair. He shapes Chanwoo’s hair into a mohawk, laughing at himself, and Chanwoo rolls his eyes, sticking his head under the water, undoing Yunhyeong’s hard work. Yunhyeong smacks his ass, before dragging him out to rub conditioner into his hair. 

Chanwoo shampoos Yunhyeong’s hair while the conditioner sets, though he keeps getting distracted by Yunhyeong’s lips and how much he wants to kiss them, like he’s addicted. 

“You’re useless at this,” Yunhyeong laughs, rinsing his hair out, before shoving Chanwoo under the stream to rinse his as well. 

“Yun,” Chanwoo says questioningly. Yunhyeong turns to look and sees the nervous expression on Chanwoo’s face. He cups Chanwoo’s cheek, and the boy leans into it for reassurance.

“What is it babe?” he asks, worried.

“I want to try something, is that okay?” Chanwoo asks.

“Of course. Anything you want is okay,” Yunhyeong reassures him.

Chanwoo gently pushes Yunhyeong out of the spray of water and against the opposite wall, before sinking to his knees, eyes on Yunhyeong’s. Yunhyeong suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

“Oh,” he breathes out. 

“Is it okay,?” Chanwoo asks again.

“It’s more than alright,” Yunhyeong says, running his fingers through Chanwoo’s wet hair.

Chanwoo wraps his hand around Yunhyeong’s dick, slowly jerking him off until he’s hard. Yunhyeong’s groans above him sound heavenly. When Yunhyeong is fully hard, he leans in, licking at the head of his dick. Yunhyeong makes an appreciative noise, spurring Chanwoo on. He licks at the tip until he feels a little more confident, and takes the head in his mouth, sucking softly. Yunhyeong moans.

“Just like that babe,” Yunhyeong encourages, pushing Chanwoo’s dripping hair out of his face. He groans, resting his head against the wall. Chanwoo’s moves are shy and unsure, but Yunhyeong loves it. Chanwoo takes a little more of him in his mouth, moving his head back and forth.

“Yeah” Yunhyeong breathes, resting a hand on the back of Chanwoo’s head, the other feeling his own chest up. He pinches a nipple as Chanwoo moves, bobbing his head. It’s clumsy but feels so good, and Yunhyeong doesn’t think he’ll last long. Something about Chanwoo just brings him to pieces. He moans when Chanwoo takes him even deeper, fist wrapping around the rest, jerking him off in time with the bobs of his head. Yunhyeong groans, wrapping his fingers in Chanwoo’s hair.

“Chanwoo,” he moans. “I’m gonna come,” he whines, hips jerking. He tries to pull out of Chanwoo’s mouth, but the boy stubbornly refuses, still working Yunhyeong over. Yunhyeong tries to protest but then he’s coming, shooting down Chanwoo’s throat. Chanwoo chokes, coughing, and pulls away, some of Yunhyeong’s come landing on his face. Yunhyeong breathes deeply before brushing it away. He stares down at Chanwoo in awe, before sinking to his knees.

“Was that okay?” he asks, unsure.

Yunhyeong laughs. “It was perfect, you’re perfect,” he says, pulling Chanwoo in for a kiss, tasting himself in Chanwoo’s mouth. “Perfect,” he repeats, beaming at the shy smile on Chanwoo’s face.

“Do you trust me?” Yunhyeong asks suddenly. Chanwoo nods. “Then finish your shower, and meet me in the bedroom,” he says kissing Chanwoo once more before standing up, and stepping out of the shower.

“Oh, and Chanwoo?” he says, looking over his shoulder. “Wash well,” he says in a tone that has Chanwoo flushing crimson. 

Chanwoo takes his time with the rest of the shower, soaping up and scrubbing himself clean with a washcloth. He reluctantly turns the shower off and climbs out, wrapping a towel around himself. He knows Yunhyeong is waiting for him right past the door, and that makes his heart thump. He trusts him, but that doesn’t mean he’s not nervous. He pushes through the door, to see Yunhyeong sitting on the bed in nothing but shorts.

Yunhyeong sees the expression on Chanwoo’s face, and beckons him closer. Chanwoo stops at the edge of the bed, between Yunhyeong’s legs. Yunhyeong tugs him down, and kisses him tenderly, just a touch of their lips. 

“You know I would never do anything that made you uncomfortable, right?” he asks, lips inches from Chanwoo’s.

“Yeah,” Chanwoo breathes.

“Then trust me. I want to try something that’ll make you feel good. If you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Okay?” he asks, pulling away to look up at Chanwoo’s face.

“Okay,” Chanwoo agrees, taking the hand Yunhyeong offers him. Yunhyeong brings Chanwoo’s mouth to his hand and kisses the back of it before kissing across his knuckles. 

“Okay, get on the bed on your hands and knees,” Yunhyeong tells him, letting go of his hand. Chanwoo gives him a weird look but complies, crawling to the middle of the bed. He feels odd and vulnerable like this, and a touch uncomfortable.

But moments later Yunhyeong is hovering over him, his front pressed to Chanwoo’s back. He kisses the back of Chanwoo’s neck, and his fingertips soothe down his arms. He works his way down Chanwoo’s back slowly, fingers rubbing gentle circles, and mouth pressing gentle kisses to the knobs of his spine. Chanwoo relaxes under him eventually. He really does trust Yunhyeong. 

It’s when Yunhyeong reaches the base of his spine that Chanwoo feels the nerves start to creep up again. He shifts uncomfortably, and Yunhyeong presses one more kiss at the bottom of his back.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” he says, thumbs rubbing back and forth until Chanwoo relaxes again. He gently parts Chanwoo’s cheeks before leaning in and pressing a delicate kiss against Chanwoo’s hole. He can hear Chanwoo’s surprised gasp, but the younger doesn’t object, so he continues. He uses his tongue this time, tracing the rim before licking softly at it. Chanwoo squirms. “Is it okay?” Yunhyeong asks.

“Yeah,” Chanwoo breathes. “Just different.”

Yunhyeong laughs. “I can imagine,” he says before diving back in. He picks up the pace a bit, giving longer and quicker licks. Chanwoo is beginning to moan above him, and Yunhyeong feels accomplished. He licks until Chanwoo’s relaxed enough that he can push the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. He hears Chanwoo’s gasp, which quickly melts into a moan. He buries his face between Chanwoo’s cheeks, one hand reaching around to grasp Chanwoo’s hard dick.

Chanwoo whines, his face pressed against the pillow, and his hands fisted in the sheets. It should feel weird, having a tongue there, and it does, at first, but the longer Yunhyeong keeps at it, the better and better it feels until he can’t stop the moans from spilling out. He feels embarassed, but tries not to be. It’s so intimate, but it’s Yunhyeong, the only one he wants to be this intimate with. 

He whines louder when Yunhyeong wraps a hand around his dick. He’s achingly hard, and Yunhyeong’s tight grip is just the right side of painful. 

“Yunhyeong,” he moans, hips jerking into his hand, and ass pressing back against his face. The stimulation is too much to handle and he comes shortly after, spilling over Yunhyeong’s hand and the bed. Yunhyeong works him through it. Chanwoo’s arms give out, but Yunhyeong catches him, manuvering him away from the wet spot on the bed, and rolling him on his back on the other side of the bed. He slides up the bed, and cradles a now half asleep Chanwoo in his arms. Chanwoo rolls into him, pressing his face up against Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

Chanwoo dozes for awhile while Yunhyeong runs his fingers up and down the boy’s spine. Chanwoo blinks sleepy eyes open to look up at Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong can see the question in his eyes.

“What is it?” he asks, stroking the wet hair off Chanwoo’s forehead, and pressing a kiss against it.

“Did you do that with your friend?” he asks Yunhyeong, who immediately shakes his head.

“I told you, I did plenty, but there are things that are just for you and me. He told me about it, but we never did it. That was my first time too,” he reassures Chanwoo. Assuaged, Chanwoo tucks himself back into Yunhyeong’s warm arms.

The next times Chanwoo opens his eyes, it’s dark, and Yunhyeong is asleep next to him. He carefully seperates himself and climbs off the bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He ventures from the room, and outside. He lays in the grass, looking up at the stars. The palace is dark and quiet without the flood of people who will soon occupy it, and Chanwoo can see each individual star, too numerous to count, lighting up the night sky. 

It’s nice, to have this time alone with Yunhyeong. He can’t help but wonder what Yunhyeong sees in him. Yunheyong has experience, is handsome, and so so caring. Chanwoo has nothing to offer him. He’s awkward and clumsy, and has no idea what he’s doing.

“Why do you look so down?” a soft voice asks, causing Chanwoo to jump. He hadn’t heard Yunhyeong approach. The elder sits next to him, tipping his head back to look at the sky.

“I was just thinking,” Chanwoo mumbles.

“About what?” Yunhyeong asks, reaching over to stroke Chanwoo’s cheek, frowning when the other doesn’t lean into it like he normally does.

“It’s stupid,” Chanwoo says.

Yunhyeong’s frown deepens. “If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid.”

“What if you hadn’t been forced to marry me,” Chanwoo starts, and he can feel tears pricking in his eyes. “What if you could have been with anyone you wanted. You could have been with your friend, and been happy.”

“No, no no no,” Yunhyeong cuts him off. “I am happy. I am happier with you by my side than I have ever been before,” he says, turning to look at Chanwoo. “You are my happiness, Jung Chanwoo. I don’t care that we’ve only known each other for a few days. Now that you’re in my life, I can’t imagine spending it with anyone else but you.”

“Even with your friend?” Chanwoo asks, voice thick with tears.

Yunhyeong shushes him, lays down beside him and brushes the tears off his cheeks. “Even with him. Listen to me when I say this, and listen good. That boy? A friend is all he ever was. I haven’t seen him in three years. I’ve been waiting for you Chanwoo, for my entire life. I didn’t know I could love someone as much as I love you, but I do. You are my life.”

Chanwoo freezes. “What did you just say?” he asks, voice quiet.

“I said I love you, Jung Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong repeats. 

Chanwoo sits up, burying his face in his knees, and Yunhyeong can hear him sniffling. He rubs his back soothingly, but Chanwoo stiffens up. Confused, Yunhyeong withdraws his hand. When it’s clear Chanwoo’s not planning to say anything else, Yunhyeong kisses the back of his head. 

“Sleep in our room tonight, I’ll stay in one of the guest quarters.” Chanwoo doesn’t answer, and Yunhyeong stands, brushing grass off his shorts, and heads back for the palace, heart aching. He barely sleeps that night.

Chanwoo stays where he’s sat until the tears have passed and longer still until he’s sure he’s alone. He climbs to his feet with a sigh, and heads back to their room. True to his word, Yunhyeong isn’t there. Chanwoo almost wants to go to him, but he wouldn’t even know where to find him in this place. And, he thinks he needs to be alone with his thoughts for the night.

He crawls into the cold bed and tries to get comfortable. What they’d done earlier flashes through his mind and he flushes. He pushes it down and tries to sleep, but he already finds it hard to sleep without the heat of Yunhyeong pressed against him.

Chanwoo wakes up bleary eyed and tired. He hadn’t slept well, constantly reaching for someone who wasn’t there. He feels too badly to face Yunhyeong, and he wanders through the palace instead of heading for the breakfast hall. The palace is huge, and he’s only seen a relatively small portion of it. Every corner holds a new room to explore, though he doesn’t feel much like exploring, just like escaping. He wanders for awhile longer before turning back. He realizes then that he’s lost. None of these rooms or hallways look familiar. He bites his lip, and tries to retrace his steps for awhile longer, before giving up. He’s utterly lost. He sinks to the floor in the corner, and stares at the wall across from him until his eyes drift shut.

Someone shakes him awake. He yawns, exhausted, but opens his eyes to see Yunhyeong. He looks frantic. “What?” Chanwoo asks.

“You didn’t come to breakfast, and then you weren’t in the room, and I didn’t know what to think!” he exclaims. “I thought maybe something bad happened, and it would have been my fault,” he says, half hysteric.

Chanwoo grabs his shoulders. “Yunhyeong, calm down. I’m fine, I’m right here. I just got lost, that’s all.” Yunhyeong’s face slowly loses the tinge of panic. “How did you find me anyway?” he asks.

“A servant saw you go this way and I just looked until I found you,” he admits.

Chanwoo climbs to his feet, pulling Yunhyeong up with him. He pulls Yunhyeong into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yunhyeong doesn’t meet his gaze, and Chanwoo frowns. “We should talk, but I have no idea where we are, so please, let’s go back to the room where there aren’t servants hiding everywhere.”

Yunhyeong allows him to lace their hands together, and silently he leads them through the palace. Chanwoo tries to pay attention, but he’s still helplessly lost. They eventually end up at the room, and Chanwoo shuts the door behind them. He opens his mouth to talk but Yunhyeong looks as exhausted as Chanwoo feels.

“You wanted to talk?” Yunhyeong says, trying and failing to not sound defeated. 

“Yes,” Chanwoo says. “But first, we’re going to take a nap because I can’t stand you looking sad and tired,” he says.

“Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong says with a sigh. 

“We’ll talk, I promise, but right now please get in the bed,” Chanwoo says, crawling onto his side. Yunhyeong reluctantly crawls on as well. Chanwoo pulls him close, spooning him. “Please rest Yun,” he says, and Yunhyeong smiles a little at the nickname.

“Fine,” he says, “But we’re talking when we wake up.”

“I promise,” Chanwoo says, kissing the top of Yunhyeong’s head. 

Chanwoo wakes up with Yunhyeong still cradled in his arms, feeling much better rested. At some point Yunhyeong had rolled over, and Chanwoo smiles down at his sleeping face. He looks peaceful, one of his hands resting on Chanwoo’s chest. He’s snoring softly, and Chanwoo thinks it’s the cutest noise he’s ever heard.

Eventually though, Yunhyeong stirs. He yawns and stretches, eyes blinking open, and he gazes up at Chanwoo, and Chanwoo can see the softness in his eyes, and it makes him want to kiss him. He must lean in, because Yunhyeong puts a finger against Chanwoo’s lips, stopping him. Chanwoo gives him a confused look.”

“You owe me a talk,” Yunhyeong says. 

“Right,” Chanwoo agrees. He reluctantly lets go of Yunhyeong and sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

Yunhyeong settles against the headboard and patiently waits for Chanwoo to speak. Chanwoo chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to formulate a cohesive thought pattern. His back is turned towards Yunhyeong, who after two minutes of silence sighs. “Come sit next to me Chanwoo,” he says, and the other crawls to him. Yunhyeong wraps an arm around him and pulls him to his side, and Chanwoo seems to shrink into him.

“What’s bothering you?” Yunhyeong asks. “Is it because I said I love you?”

Chanwoo shakes his head. “No, it’s just that,” he pauses, still struggling with words. “I never had a friend like you did. The only person my age was my brother, and he was barely around, busy with lessons on how to be the king. So, I was left by myself a lot. No one ever seemed to notice I was there.”

“Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong says, sadness in his voice. But Chanwoo shakes his head. If he doesn’t get it out now, he never will.

“And then when they decided to notice I was around it was to pack me up and bring me here. My father doesn’t care about me, if you haven’t noticed. All he cares about is the alliance, and I can’t even do that right,” Chanwoo says, tears starting to fall. Yunhyeong pulls him closer, wiping the tears from his face.

“And then there’s you,” he whispers, and Yunhyeong braces for rejection. “I made you out to be this monster in my head, but there you were so handsome and caring and sweet. And you make me feel things I never thought I could feel, and it scares me so much it feels like my heart might burst. I’m scared you’ll realize I have nothing to offer you and push me away.” By the time he finishes the tears are flowing freely. Yunhyeong arranges them so Chanwoo’s face is pressed against his shoulders, tears soaking his shirt.

“You silly boy,” Yunhyeong whispers to him. “That’s what love feels like. It’s scary and wonderful all at the same time. You’re terrified everything will fall to pieces, but I would never let that happen. You’re my world, Chanwoo. Forever. I don’t need you to give me anything besides that. Can you do that?” he asks, stroking his fingers through Chanwoo’s hair. The boy nods, curling into Yunhyeong, who holds him until the tears stop. 

Chanwoo looks up at Yunhyeong, eyes rimmed red. “I love you, Yunhyeong,” he whispers, and Yunhyeongs smiles softly.

“I love you too, Chanwoo.”

Yunhyeong moves them so they’re laying down so he can hold Chanwoo better. The younger boy just clings to him.

“Yunhyeong,” he whispers some time later.

“What is it, my love?” Yunhyeong asks.

“Tonight. Can we make it official tonight?” he asks, voice wavering slightly.

“Are you sure?” Yunhyeong asks, tracing mindless patterns on Chanwoo’s back.

“I’m sure,” Chanwoo answers. “I’ve never trusted anyone the way I trust you.”

“Then tonight it is,” Yunhyeong says with a smile, pressing a kiss ot Chanwoo’s forehead.

The day passes quickly for Chanwoo. Butterflies flit in his stomach, and every time he looks up, Yunhyeong is looking at him with an expression of want, and it turns the butterflies to fire. Before he even realizes it, it’s time to retire to their room for the night.

Chanwoo doesn’t realize his hand are shaking, until Yunhyeong takes them, leading him furhter into the room.

“Are you still sure?” he asks, and Chanwoo nods. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” Chanwoo whispers. “I want this,” he says more confidently.

“Come here then,” Yunhyeong says, pulling him down for a kiss. It starts light and teasing, before quickly deepening, the kisses lingering. Yunhyeong’s hands work at the buttons on Chanwoo’s shirt, making quick work of them. He slides the shirt over Chanwoo’s shoulders and off, letting it hit the ground. He pulls Chanwoo closer, guiding him towards the bed. 

He breaks the kiss, and pushes Chanwoo back so he lands on the bed on his elbows, looking up at Yunhyeong, who takes his time taking off his own shirt, adding it to the pile with Chanwoo’s own. They’ve seen each other naked, but they take the moment to soak each other in like this is the first time. 

“Take off your pants,” Yunhyeong says, as he unbuckles his own belt, and unzips his pants. Chanwoo just watches him as he pushes them down, before grabbing the elastic of his boxers, removing those as well. When he looks up, Chanwoo hasn’t moved. “Well?” he asks, and Chanwoo startles. 

“Oh, right,” he mumbles, quickly undoing his pants, and shoving them down and off, taking his briefs with them. He’s half hard just from watching Yunhyeong strip for him. He makes a noise of surprise when Yunhyeong climbs on the bed on top of him, hovering over him. Chanwoo cranes his head for a kiss, and Yunhyeong obliges him, just a brush of their lips.

He rolls off Chanwoo, sitting farther in on the bed. Chanwoo follows him. Yunhyeong presses him down into the bed. He kisses him once more before pulling back to look at him. Chanwoo looks less nervous now. 

“Tonight is for us,” He tells him. “No one else. Forget what anyone has ever told you about us, and focus on me, okay?” He says, and Chanwoo nods. 

He lowers himself next to Chanwoo, and kisses him again, deeply. His hands trail slowly down Chanwoo’s body, brushing his neck, grazing over his collarbones. He pulls away to trail kisses in a path following his hands. He sucks a mark into the side of Chanwoo’s neck, and Chanwoo gasps, grasping at Yunhyeong. But Yunhyeong just continues his travel, kissing down Chanwoo’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. He pinches the other, rolling it between his fingers, and Chanwoo moans, back arching into Yunhyeong’s mouth. Yunhyeong reaches down and wraps his fingers around Chanwoo’s dick, pumping him slowly. Chanwoo presses his head back into the pillow.

“Spread your legs for me,” Yunhyeong says, pulling away from Chanwoo’s chest. A shiver runs down Chanwoo’s core, but he spreads his legs. Yunhyeong moves away for a minute to grab the lube that’s been helpfully placed in the bedside drawer. He moves between Chanwoo’s legs. 

“You ready?” he asks, and Chanwoo nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” he says.

The click of the cap opening is loud in the room, and Chanwoo focuses intently on Yunhyeong’s hands as he pours some of the lube, warming it between his fingers. He kisses the inside of Chanwoo’s knee as he rubs a finger over Chanwoo’s hole. Chanwoo shivers.

“I’m ready, Yun,” he repeats. 

Yunhyeong slowly pushes the first finger in. “You okay?” he asks Chanwoo.

“Yeah, just feels weird,” Chanwoo says. Yunhyeong slowly moves his finger, pulling it out and pushing it back in until Chanwoo relaxes around it.

“Are you ready for a second one?” he asks.

“I -I think so,” Chanwoo says.

Yunhyeong makes sure the second finger is fully lubed, before slowly pushing it in alongside the first. “Relax, relax,” he tells Chanwoo, rubbing his hip with his other hand. He can feel Chanwoo slowly relaxing. “Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly,” Chanwoo says, but he’s gripping the sheets out of sheer nerves. Yunhyeong is gentle as he works the second finger in. He pumps them in and out, until Chanwoo is ready, and slowly he scissors his fingers, stretching Chanwoo out. Chanwoo hisses but doesn’t object, and before long his hips are making little movements in time with Yunhyeong’s hand, and little whines are falling out of his mouth.

“One more baby,” Yunhyeong says, and Chanwoo just nods. The third hurts just a bit, but the stretch is beginning to feel good, as he fucks back against Yunhyeong’s hand. He’s already beginning to get desperate to feel Yunhyeong inside him.

“Yun,” he whines eventually, when he’s been properly prepped. “Please Yun.”

“I’ve got you baby, hang on,” Yunhyeong answers. He slicks himself up, and slides up a bit until he’s lined up with Chanwoo’s hole. Chanwoo knows it’s going to hurt, Yunhyeong isn’t exactly small, but if it’s anything like having his fingers inside him, he knows he’s going to love it. 

Yunhyeong presses in slowly, and Chanwoo’s mouth falls open, one hand gripping the sheets, the other, reaching for Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong takes his hand, as he keeps pushing inside. It hurts, and Chanwoo forgets how to breathe for a second, but once he’s fully inside, Yunhyeong stills. There’s tears glistening in the corner of Chanwoo’s eyes, and he brushes them aside.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yunhyeong says. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Do you want to stop?”

Chanwoo shakes his head. “No, no just give me a minute,” Chanwoo says, the breath punched out of him. Slowly he starts to relax around Yunhyeong’s girth, and the pain eases. “You can move now,” he tells Yunhyeong, still gripping his hand. Yunhyeong slowly pulls out, before pushing back in. It takes several thrusts before Chanwoo stops grimacing, but when he does, Yunhyeong is blown away. 

Chanwoo’s face goes slack with pleasure, and he finally lets out a moan. Yun gives an experimental thrust, and another noise bubbles from Chanwoo. He sets a slow pace, not wanting to push Chanwoo too hard.

“C’mere c’mere,” Chanwoo mumbles, reaching for Yunhyeong, and wrapping his legs around Yunhyeong’s waist. Yunhyeong leans forward, elbows on either side of Chanwoo’s head, as he bends the boy practically in half. Chanwoo’s mouth has fallen open at the change in angle, and Yunhyeong takes the opportunity to kiss him, licking into his mouth. Chanwoo kisses back lazily, hips moving in time with Yunhyeong’s.

“Faster,” he begs when they break apart for air. So Yunhyeong picks up the pace, moving his hips faster. Chanwoo moans loudly, wrapping his arms around Yunhyeong’s neck.

Yunhyeong thrusts, and Chanwoo suddenly stiffens. Yunhyeong stops alarmed. “Am I hurting you?” he asks frantically, but Chanwoo just shakes his head.

“Do that again,” Chanwoo begs, and Yunhyeong has an epiphany, realizing he’s found Chanwoo’s prostate. He searches for the right angle as he thrusts, and he can tell when he’s found it by the way Chanwoo cries out and he tightens around Yunhyeong.

Two more thrusts, and Chanwoo is coming, soundlessly, mouth wide open as he spills all over his own stomach and chest. Yunhyeong can’t hang on much longer with the way Chanwoo is spasming around him, and he stills as he comes inside Chanwoo. They both pant as they ride out the waves of their orgasms.

Yunhyeong carefully pulls out, still earning a pained groan from Chanwoo. He pushes Chanwoo’s hair aside and presses a kiss to Chanwoo’s sweaty forehead. Chanwoo looks a little dazed, and whines when Yunhyeong starts to get off the bed, reaching for him.

“I’ll be right back babe, I’m just going to get something to clean you up,” he says, and Chanwoo relents letting him go. Chanwoo is mostly asleep as Yunhyeong cleans him up, and Yunhyeong can’t help but smile fondly. He pulls the covers around them as he settles down to fall asleep next to his Chanwoo.

It may have been their parents that brought them together, but it was fate that had given them love.


	2. Chapter 2

It becomes a tradition for them, to take the week of their anniversary and spend it alone at their summer palace. Of course there are servants, but without any other royals around, it feels like the place is theirs. It will be one day, Yunhyeong always says.

As it is right now, their car winds through the hilly roads. Chanwoo is asleep, legs curled and head in Yunhyeong’s lap. Yunhyeong is drowsy as well, but he runs his fingers soothingly through Chanwoo’s hair, admiring the younger’s features. He never says it but Chanwoo looks precious when he sleeps. All stress and worry melt off his face, and with his chubby cheeks he looks like a cherub. It makes Yunhyeong want to kiss him, and that’s usually how he wakes Chanwoo up in the mornings. For now though he settles for stretching his legs, and closing his eyes letting himself drift off.

He’s woken by the sudden stop of the car. He peers out the window, blinking into the light at the palace.

“Chanu,” he teases, rubbing the ticklish spot behind Chanwoo’s ear. Chanwoo grumbles and swats at him, but Yunhyeong keeps at it until the squirming man opens his eyes.

“What do you want?” he grumbles, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his face.

“We’re here,” Yunhyeong says, gesturing out the window, and Chanwoo glares at the palace like it’s personally offended him. Yunhyeong laughs, and pulls Chanwoo in for a long kiss, before they climb out of the car. 

The servants are already unloading their baggage, and Yunhyeong takes Chanwoo’s hand, and they take a path towards the gardens, walking along the river. They walk in a comfortable silence, Yunhyeong occasionally pointing out different types of flora. Chanwoo is happy to listen to him, contributing little. 

“And here,” Yunhyeong says, “is the spot where I thought you’d never love me.” He says it casually. After five years it’s become a joke, something to laugh about as they look back at the misunderstandings between them, in the beginning of their relationship.

Chanwoo rolls his eyes anyway. “Must you bring that up every year?” he asks, pulling Yunhyeong to sit next to him.

Yunhyeong pretends to think. “Yes,” he decides, swinging a leg over Chanwoo’s lap, and making himself comfortable. “Because I don’t want you to ever forget that you’re mine,” he says, peppering Chanwoo’s face with kisses. “That no matter what happens, or happened we’re in this together. Chanwoo takes Yunhyeong’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist, so tenderly.

Yunhyeong cradles Chanwoo’s face between his hands, and leans in, kissing him gently, a soft sigh on his lips. Chanwoo surges up, kissing Yunhyeong firmly, and he’s always been Yunhyeong’s rock. Chanwoo deepens the kiss, wrapping an arm around Yunhyeong’s waist, and rolling them over so he’s got Yunhyeong pressed in the grass. Yunhyeong wraps his legs around Chanwoo’s waist as they kiss, tongues tangling, and his nails running through Chanwoo’s hair, dragging over his scalp and down to his nape. He can feel Chanwoo, half hard against him, and rolls his hips into him, drawing a moan out of him. 

Yunhyeong pulls away before they can get too carried away. Chanwoo rolls away, laying in the grass, willing his boner away. Yunhyeong does the same. 

“What do you think would happen if we just fucked right here, right now?” Chanwoo muses. 

Yunhyeong laughs loudly. “Oh I imagine our parents would have a lot to say about it, and about behaving properly,” he says. “Besides,” he adds, rolling on his side, to look at Chanwoo. “We don’t have condoms or lube on us so I doubt it would feel very good.” He leans in, presses a kiss to the tip of Chanwoo’s nose.

Chanwoo sighs dramatically. “I suppose you’re right,” he says. He’s quiet for a moment, before he speaks again. “What about a blow job?”

Yunhyeong smacks him on the chest. “If you’re that horny let’s go back, they must be done with our room by now.”

Chanwoo rolls on top of Yunhyeong again, kissing him deeply, before pulling away. “I’d rather stay out here with you a little longer,” he says, and Yunhyeong can’t help but smile. Chanwoo slides down just a little so that his head is on Yunhyeong’s chest, and he can hear the strong, steady beat of his heart. He closes his eyes as Yunhyeong wraps his arms around him, and they’re content to lay in the summer sun for awhile longer.

They both stir around the same time, Chanwoo burrowing his face into Yunhyeong’s chest. Yunhyeong runs a hand lazily through Chanwoo’s hair. 

“We should go, I’m sure dinner is almost done,” Yunhyeong suggests, and Chanwoo sighs but pushes himself to his feet, yawning. 

“You’re always so tired,” Yunhyeong muses.

“You know I hate traveling,” Chanwoo says, lacing his finger through Yunhyeong’s as they walk back towards the palace. 

“You can get a good night’s rest tonight,” Yunhyeong says.

“I could, but I won’t,” Chanwoo says, suddenly pushing Yunhyeong against the wall, crowding into his space, and leaning down to capture his lips. Yunhyeong’s hands go to Chanwoo’s hips, pulling him close, kissing back.

“Good point,” he says a minute later when they break apart.

Dinner is quiet. It’s just the two of them, sitting casually. In a week the King and Queen and the court will arrive, but for now it’s just Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, playing footsie under the table as they eat in silence. Chanwoo can’t help but smile as he looks at his husband, still enamored five years later. Yunhyeong looks up in time to catch Chanwoo’s smile.

“What?” he asks, dabbing at his mouth.

“Nothing,” Chanwoo says, leaning back in his chair. “Just love you that’s all.”

Yunhyeong’s smile is soft. “I love you too.”

Chanwoo collapses on their bed, happy to be back in it. Yunhyeong crawls more gracefully onto the other side. Chanwoo rolls onto his side. 

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” he asks, reaching out to snag Yunhyeong by the shirt, hauling him closer. 

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes. “Guess you better take them off me,” he says.

Chanwoo just smirks. “That can be arranged.” He rolls over so he’s on top of Yunhyeong, and Yunhyeong spreads his legs, making room for Chanwoo. Chanwoo leans in, capturing his lips, and Yunhyeong kisses him back, but lets Chanwoo lead. He’s rarely this aggressive and Yunhyeong loves it.

Chanwoo bites at Yunhyeong’s bottom lip, and he gasps. Chanwoo takes the opportunity slipping his tongue in, kissing him deeper. Yunhyeong groans and tangles his fingers in Chanwoo’s hair, tugging him closer, kissing him just as deeply. Chanwoo pushes himself closer, chest to chest with Yunhyeong, the other’s legs wrapped around his waist as he sucks on Yunhyeong’s tongue. Yunhyeong grinds lightly up against him.

They’ve been desperate to have this time alone together. The last few months have been filled with meetings and diplomatic trips, and they’ve rarely had moments alone to snatch. They channel their desperate energy into their kiss, clinging to each other like a lifeline. 

Chanwoo nips and sucks at Yunhyeong’s bottom lip and Yunhyeong just groans. His groan is very different when Chanwoo pulls away. 

“Clothes off, now,” Chanwoo demands. Yunhyeong laughs and sits up, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Chanwoo does the same, wanting his shirt off desperately. He grabs Yunhyeong’s shirt the second it’s off his body, and tosses them both on the floor, knowing how much it’ll annoy Yunhyeong, who indeed gives him a look. Chanwoo just smiles, and rolls back over on top of Yunhyeong. His mouth roams this times, pressing against a cheek, teeth nipping an earlobe, lips trailing across Yunhyeong’s jaw. 

Yunhyeong’s head falls back into the pillow as he gasps. Chanwoo is sucking at his neck, kissing his way down the exposed flesh. Yunhyeong rests a hand on Chanwoo’s shoulder as he continues to kiss his way down. Chanwoo nips at his collarbone, and Yunhyeong’s hips jolt. He feels like a teenager again, getting horny over a makeout session, but it’s been so long, and he’s so needy. Chanwoo can sense it, can feel Yunhyeong’s hard on against his leg.

He continues to trail his mouth down Yunhyeong’s chest, lips closing around a rosy nipple. Yunhyeong moans, nails digging into Chanwoo’s shoulder. He nibbles at it and Yunhyeong whimpers, his back arching into Chanwoo’s mouth. Chanwoo soothes the pain with his tongue, before moving over and repeating his ministrations on Yunhyeong’s other nipple. Yunhyeong whines and moans, head thrashing slightly. 

“Chanwoo,” he moans out and he can feel Chanwoo’s smile against his skin. Chanwoo releases his nipple and bites and sucks his way down Yunhyeong’s torso, leaving red marks everywhere no one but the two of them will see. He lets out a little growl when he’s stopped by Yunhyeong’s pants. He quickly works at the button and zipper. Yunhyeong gently pushes him away, and pulls his own pants off along with his briefs, and Chanwoo, to Yunhyeong’s chagrin, throws them on the ground. 

Chanwoo wraps a hand around Yunhyeong’s dick, and begins pumping his hand slowly, as he kisses his way up Yunhyeong’s inner thigh. Yunhyeong lets out a shaky sigh and tries to keep his hips still as Chanwoo tortures him. Chanwoo nips at his thigh and lets out a little laugh when Yunhyeong jumps.

“Please put your mouth on my dick already,” he whines, as Chanwoo continues to stroke him. Chanwoo, ever the people pleaser, leans in presses a kiss to the tip of Yunhyeong’s dick. Yunhyeong glares down at him, and Chanwoo smirks before licking at the tip, and wrapping his lips around it, sucking gently. Yunhyeong threads his fingers through Chanwoo’s hair, tugging lightly, and Chanwoo hums in satisfaction, drawing a groan from Yunhyeong.

He begins to take Yunhyeong in, bobbing his head, and taking Yunhyeong farther each time. He fists the rest of his lover’s length, hand stroking in time with the bobbing of his head. Yunhyeong’s moans grow progressively louder, and he pulls on Chanwoo’s head, thrusting into his mouth. Chanwoo adjusts, relaxing his throat and letting Yunhyeong fuck his face. The hands in his hair make his scalp sting, but he likes it. Likes being able to make Yunhyeong fall apart like this.   
He snakes a hand up to cup Yunhyeong’s balls as Yunhyeong fucks him. Yunhyeong whimpers as Chanwoo squeezes and rubs at them. 

“Chanwoo, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Yunhyeong says, though it comes out as a whine. Chanwoo just hums his consent, and moments later Yunhyeong is coming in his mouth. He swallows around him, taking it all as Yunhyeong’s hands tighten painfully in his hair. He keeps sucking even when Yunhyeongs falls back against the bed, panting. He pulls off when Yunhyeong shudders, over sensitive. He pulls off, and licks his lips, climbing up the bed and flopping down next to Yunhyeong, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Yunhyeong rolls over, pulling Chanwoo closer, and pulling him in for a kiss. He can taste himself on Chanwoo’s tongue but he doesn’t mind it. He pushes forward into the kiss, pushing Chanwoo down into the bed, throwing a leg over his waist so he’s straddling him. Chanwoo groans into the kiss when Yunhyeong’s body brushes his sensitive dick.

“You don’t have to if you’re tired,” Chanwoo pants when they break apart.

“Do I look tired to you?” Yunhyeong grins down at him, eyes mischievous. It’s a look Chanwoo doesn’t trust. He always ends up feeling good, but it also means he’s about to be tortured.

“No,” Chanwoo answers, watching as Yunhyeong climbs off the bed and comes back with a length of silk rope. “Yun,” Chanwoo whines. He hates being tied up, hates not being able to touch Yunhyeong, to feel him. But he doesn’t hate it enough to say no, especially not when Yunhyeong likes it so much. So he lays there obediently as Yunhyeong wraps the silk length around his wrists before securing him to the headboard. Yunhyeong leans back and looks smugly down at Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo squirms, feeling exposed, but Yunhyeong doesn’t let it last, sliding back down to straddle Chanwoo’s waist. He leans down, kissing him deeply. Chanwoo , feeling vulnerable, arches into the kiss, but Yunhyeong pushes him back down to the bed. 

“Relax,” he says, breath puffing against Chanwoo’s ear. Chanwoo shivers as Yunhyeong kisses the sensitive spot there. A small whimper leaves his lips as Yunhyeong kisses his way down Chanwoo’s neck, finger already playing with hard nipples. Chanwoo’s hands strain at his bonds, wanting to bury his fingers in Yunhyeong’s hair. 

But Yunhyeong’s mouth is worrying at a nipple now, and Chanwoo loses himself in the hot heat of Yunhyeong’s mouth. “Yun,” he breathes and Yunhyeong’s hand tickles down his side, sending a hot shiver through him. When he arches into Yunhyeong’s mouth, this time he isn’t stopped. Yunhyeong’s teeth nibble lightly and Chanwoo whines, eyes pressed shut Yunhyeong’s hand slides down his stomach, fingers teasing, before wrapping around his dick, stroking lightly.

Chanwoo gasps, body jerking. He’s already getting over sensitive. Yunhyeong pulls away and leans over to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. He moves to sit by Chanwoo’s hip, stroking the skin lightly. 

“You ready?” he asks, scooping up a drop of precum and licking it off his finger. Chanwoo groans. 

“Yeah,” he answers, hips moving in anticipation. Yunhyeong still him with a smile. Chanwoo spreads his legs as Yunhyeong pours lube over his fingers. His hand slips between Chanwoo’s legs, and he teases at Chanwoo’s hole with a cold finger, running it around the rim.

Chanwoo squirms. “Ahh, Yunhyeong,” he protests. Yunhyeong laughs, and presses lightly, immediately quieting Chanwoo as he slowly pushes a finger in. Chanwoo gasps, mouth falling open slightly at the pressure. Yunhyeong rubs reassuring circles on Chanwoo’s hip as he moves his finger in and out. Chanwoo relaxes into it quickly, hips moving against Yunhyeong’s hand.

“I think someone wants another,” he teases when Chanwoo is practically fucking himself against Yunhyeong’s hand. Chanwoo flushes, but nods anyway, shameless in how much he wants Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong pours more lube over his hand and carefully pushes a second finger in alongside the first one. Chanwoo’s brow furrows at the stretch, but it doesn’t really hurt. Yunhyeong works him through it until Chanwoo’s features have relaxed and he’s panting.

His pants turn to moans when Yunhyeong begins to scissor his fingers, spreading Chanwoo open. Chanwoo tugs at his restraints, desperate for more contact. “Yunhyeong,” he whines. All Yunhyeong does is laugh, cocky fucker. 

“Be patient my love,” he says, pressing a kiss against Chanwoo’s knee. Chanwoo whines louder, and Yunhyeong crooks his fingers, the pads just brushing Chanwoo’s prostate. Chanwoo gasps, his hips jerking.

“That’s right,” Yunhyeong says, doing it again. “Behave, and I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

His breath comes out in harsh pants, retort dead on his tongue. Yunhyeong smirks, and curls his fingers once more for good measure, just to make sure Chanwoo is really putty in his hands. And Chanwoo is, mouth fallen open, hair pasted to his face, eyes fluttering. He looks like an angel. Yunhyeong’s own personal angel.

“I’m going to add another finger babe,” he says, and Chanwoo nods, only half listening. He’s too wrapped up in the feeling of the two fingers currently filling him, stretching him. He cries out in pleasure when Yunhyeong slides a third in. 

“Yun,” he gasps.

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asks, slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

“So good,” Chanwoo breathes. “So, so good,” he whines, hips making jerking movements, trying to get Yunhyeong to move faster.

And he does, picking up speed as he spreads Chanwoo wide. Chanwoo fucks back against Yunhyeong’s hand, and Yunhyeong matches his pace. Chanwoo is whimpering and moaning as Yunhyeong fucks him, and Yunhyeong can feel himself getting hard again.

Much to Chanwoo’s chagrin, Yunhyeong slows down, fucking him slowly again, curling his fingers and rubbing his prostate over and over.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Chanwoo whines with each pass of Yunhyeong’s fingers. He’s tugging relentlessly on his restraints now, desperate to get away from the overwhelming sensations, and equally desperate for more.

“Let me come, please, I need to come,” he begs, forcing his eye open, to stare down at Yunhyeong.

“Do anxious, my impatient boy. I’m not done with you yet. Do you want to come on my fingers, or my dick?” he asks casually, like Chanwoo isn’t a sweaty mess beneath him.

Chanwoo moans again as Yunhyeong continues to massage his prostate. 

“Well?” Yunhyeong prompts.

“Your dick,” Chanwoo pants out, though he’s desperately close to coming as it is. 

He cries out as Yunhyeong pulls his fingers out, feeling unbearably empty. He goes to reach for Yunhyeong, to draw him close, only to be stopped by the silk barrier holding him down. 

Yunhyeong settles between Chanwoo’s legs, spreading them wider, and slicks himself up. “C’mere,” he says to Chanwoo, pulling his legs to wrap around Yunhyeong’s waist. Yunhyeong guides himself in, slipping easily into Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo gasps, digging his heels into Yunhyeong’s back to get him to move. Yunhyeong hitches Chanwoo’s legs up so he can get deeper and begins to thrust at a steady pace. Their moans mix in the air, and Yunhyeong picks up the pace, hands on either side of Chanwoo as he moves his hips.

“Untie me, Yun please. Untie me,” Chanwoo begs, and Yunhyeong’s always been a sucker for anything Chanwoo wants. He pauses, and reaches up, undoing the knot holding the whole thing together, and releases Chanwoo’s arms. As soon as he’s free of the silk he wraps his arms around Yunhyeong, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He kisses and nips at Yunhyeong’s lips in revenge, but Yunhyeong likes it, kissing back with as much force. 

He begins to move again, hips snapping hard against Chanwoo. And Chanwoo digs his nails into the tender flesh on Yunhyeong’s back, dragging marks there. He buries his face in Yunhyeong’s neck as he whimpers and moans as Yunhyeong fucks him into the mattress. 

“So good, so good for me,” Yunhyeong praises him, and Chanwoo is glad Yunhyeong can’t see his face flush. Instead he just clings harder, hips moving in time with Yunhyeong’s. Yunhyeong’s dick rubs constantly against his prostate and the weight of Yunhyeong on his dick, Chanwoo can’t last long. 

“I can’t. I can’t. I’m gonna come,” he cries, holding onto Yunhyeong with all his might as he flies apart, coming harder than he has in ages. His vision goes white, and he’s barely aware of Yunhyeong’s forehead pressing into his as he fucks him through his orgasm, coming shortly after.

The next thing he’s truly aware of is hands forcing him to sit up, and a glass touching his lips. He drinks greedily, coughing as he chokes on a bit of it. He’s lowered back down to the bed. He’s already under the covers, which he finds odd, but he burrows under them anyway. He feels the other side of the bed dip, and he worms his way into Yunhyeong’s arms, face buried in his chest. 

“I’m good, aren’t I?” Chanwoo asks sleepily. “Good for you?”

“You’re the best,” Yunhyeong confirms, pressing a kiss to the top of Chanwoo’s head. 

“Love you,” Chanwoo mumbles, already tumbling into the darkness of sleep.

“Love you too,” Yunhyeong smiles, squeezing Chanwoo tight before settling down to fall asleep beside his love.

The next morning Chanwoo wakes up shivering. He’s buried under mounds of covers, and it’s early spring, but he can’t stop the shivers that wrack his body. And he hurts. It’s not the usual post sex soreness, but something that goes deeper. His body aches. He groans and tries to sit up, only to fall back into the pillows. He can hear Yunhyeong moving on the other side of the room, and manages to roll over, peering over the top of the covers at his husband. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Let’s go get breakfast,” he says cheerfully and it makes Chanwoo want to scowl.

“You go without me,” he mumbles. “I think I need more sleep.” He lets his eyes slide shut, missing the look of concern Yunhyeong sends him. 

“Okay, babe,” he says, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “I’ll send someone with some food for you.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, not really listening.

When Yunhyeong returns from breakfast, he steps cheerfully into the room, only to pause in the doorway. The tray of food is sitting on his side of the bed, untouched, and Chanwoo is still curled in a pile of blankets.

“Chanwoo,” he calls softly, but the other doesn’t respond. He carefully moves the tray, setting in on a table, before crawling into the bed. He tries to pry the covers away from Chanwoo, but the man hangs on to them, even in his sleep. 

Yunhyeong frowns, and looks down at Chanwoo, who looks sweaty, more than the usual sleep sweat. He places his hand against Chanwoo’s forehead, and his frown deepens.

“Chanwoo, baby,” he says, shaking him slightly. Chanwoo’s eyes blink open, heavy and dark.

“Hey,” he says softly. “How’re you feeling?” he questions.

“Bad,” Chanwoo mumbles, eyes glazed. He lets Yunhyeong pry the damp blankets away from him, shivering as the layers are peeled away. 

“Come on, let’s take a shower,” Yunhyeong says. “I’ll have someone change the sheets while we do,” he says, carefully pulling Chanwoo out of the bed. Chanwoo groans, his whole body aching, but allows Yunhyeong to gently manhandle him. He shuffles towards the bathroom, leaning against the sink as Yunhyeong adjusts the shower temperature. 

“Come here,” Yunhyeong says, and leads a shivering Chanwoo into the shower. The water is cool, and Chanwoo recoils with a hiss. He tries to adjust the temperature, but Yunhyeong smacks his hands away gently. 

“It’s cold,” Chanwoo protests.

“You have a fever,” Yunhyeong says.

“I’m cold,” Chanwoo retorts.

“Yes, but you have a fever and need to cool down, so stop being a baby and get in the shower,” Yunhyeong says with fond exasperation. 

In the end it takes a bit of manhandling to get Chanwoo under the water. 

“You are such a big baby,” Yunhyeong chides as he soaps up a shivering Chanwoo. Chanwoo stands there and glares at him, eyeing the exit. Yunhyeong’s eyes follow his, and his grip on Chanwoo’s arm tightens. “Don’t even think about it, you’re soaked and covered in soap, and besides you can barely stand,” he says, and Chanwoo seems to concede defeat.

He’s still shivering when they’re done, but his fever seems to have come down a little. He’s still lethargic and shaky, and Yunhyeong tucks him into the fresh covers and sheets. He turns, and Chanwoo’s weak grip finds his wrist. 

“Don’t go,” he mumbles.

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry baby. I’m just gonna call the doctor, and then I’ll get in bed with you okay?” Chanwoo nods, his eyes already sliding shut. Yunhyeong calls the staff doctor before fulfilling his promise. Chanwoo curls into his side, shivering occasionally, and it hurts Yunhyeong’s heart to see him this way. Chanwoo so rarely gets sick, it’s usually Yunhyeong who ends up sick. He can probably count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Chanwoo with more than the sniffles. So he lets his husband cling to him, and sleep fitfully until the doctor gets there.

Chanwoo is not happy to be woken up. Yunhyeong is certain he hears several mumbled swear words. He’s glad the doctor is still in the doorway. He slides out of the bed and welcomes the doctor in, standing to the side as he does his examination. 

Thankfully it turns out Chanwoo isn’t terribly sick. The doctor gives him medicine to feed Chanwoo every few hours, and orders to let him sleep it off. He should be better in a day or so. It’s a relief to hear, and Yunhyeong thanks the doctor profusely. He shuts the door behind the man, and heads back to Chanwoo. The doctor has already given him his first dose of medicine, and Yunhyeong sets a timer for the next round, before crawling back into the bed. 

Chanwoo rolls into him, more awake now. “Hey,” he says, blinking up at Yunhyeong. 

“Hi,” Yunhyeong answers, fingers tracing the hills and valleys of Chanwoo’s face. Chanwoo closes his eyes to the touch, and before long his breathing has evened out, and he’s asleep again. Yunhyeong can’t help but smile.

But before long the fever returns, waking Chanwoo. His eyes are glazed and he shivers. Yunhyeong checks the clock, it’s still too early to give him any more medicine, so he just holds him close, arm wrapped around him, pulling him to his chest, trying to make him feel warm.

“Hey Yun,” Chanwoo says, and his voice sounds like something’s funny.

“What is it Chanwoo?” he asks, brushing his hair back.

“What if I’m sick because I’m pregnant,” he snorts, rolling so he can look up at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong laughs loudly, and hugs Chanwoo tight. “Babe, if I could put a baby in you I’m sure it would have happened a long time ago.”

Chanwoo sighs, pillowing his head on Yunhyeong’s chest. “Still, it would be nice to have a baby. We should have a baby,” he says decisively.

Yunhyeong pauses at that, fingers stilling in Chanwoo’s hair. “We should?” he asks, voice neutral.

“Yeah,” Chanwoo says. Yunhyeong waits for him to continue before realizing the other is asleep again. He sighs at settles down with him, trying to get his brain to shut up. 

He muses on it the rest of the day as Chanwoo sleeps, waking only to take his medicine, before sleepily clinging onto Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong isn’t sure he wants a baby, ever, let alone right now. It’s not that he’s never thought about it. He’s going to be king, it his duty to produce an heir. But all of that had always seemed so far away, so far in the future. And it’s a future he doesn’t know if he wants. 

Chanwoo shifts, breaking Yunhyeong’s train of thought. He looks down into dark eyes that look a little less feverish. 

“What is it?” Yunhyeong asks softly, brushing the hair off Chanwoo’s forehead.

“Hungry,” Chanwoo mumbles, lashes fluttering as he struggles to stay awake. It’s a good sign, Chanwoo hasn’t eaten anything all day.

Yunhyeong carefully untangles himself from Chanwoo. “You stay here and I’ll go get you some soup,” he says. Chanwoo makes a noise of protest, reaching for Yunhyeong, and Yunhyeong laughs softly at his clingy husband. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” He disappears from the room before Chanwoo can convince him to stay.

He’s back in record time, and sets the bowl of soup on the bedside table, so he can gently shake Chanwoo. He opens his eyes with little fuss and allows Yunhyeong to drag him into a sitting position. He sits next to him, facing him, and carefully feeds him the soup. He only eats a little of it before protesting that his stomach hurts, but it’s enough for Yunhyeong. 

It’s getting late anyway, and Yunhyeong lets Chanwoo slide back down into the pillows as he sets the soup on a table. He crawls in bed, and kisses Chanwoo on the forehead. “Rest now, my love,” he says, making himself comfortable. Chanwoo curls into his chest already asleep, and Yunhyeong follows him, not far behind, thoughts on babies filling his dreams.   
The next morning dawns bright and warm, and Yunhyeong squirms as he wakes up, flailing out of the covers. Something is missing and he sleepily searches for it, reaching an arm out. Chanwoo.Chanwoo is gone. Yunhyeong panics, already flinging himself out of the bed, ready to launch a full on search, when the door opens and Chanwoo steps through with a breakfast tray in hand. He thanks the servant, who shuts the door, and turns back to look at Yunhyeong with a curious look on his face.

“You okay?” Chanwoo asks, stepping closer, and setting the tray on the table. He takes Yunhyeong’s hand and pulls him closer, into his embrace. Yunhyeong clings to him. “What’s wrong?” Chanwoo asks more seriously.

“You were gone,” Yunhyeong says shakily. “After yesterday, I thought something happened.”

Chanwoo pulls Yunhyeong into a kiss, gently cradling his face. “I’m fine,” he says when he pulls away. “I woke up early and wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I even went to see the doctor beforehand, and he cleared me, I’m fine,” he repeats, placing a gentle kiss against Yunhyeong’s lips. “Now can we please eat? I’m starving.”

They both laugh and settle in at the table, one of Yunhyeong’s legs resting in Chanwoo’s lap as they eat in comfortable silence. 

“What do you want to do today?” Yunhyeong asks conversationally, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the chair.

“Well I was thinking, we take a boat out on the lake and I blow your mind with my mouth,” Chanwoo says just as casually, causing Yunhyeong to choke on his own spit.

“Do you remember,” Yunhyeong starts, once he’s done coughing, “five years ago when you were a scared little virgin who wouldn’t let me touch his dick, and now,” he waves his hand vaguely. 

“And now it’s five years later, and I know all the ways to blow your mind,” Chanwoo says defensively, chest puffing out. Yunhyeong laughs, and pokes him in the stomach with his foot. 

“That you do, my love,” Yunhyeong answers.

They head out a while after that, but the previous day’s conversation begins to come back to him. He can’t keep the thought of babies out of his mind. Chanwoo keeps glancing at him, like he knows something is wrong, but Yunhyeong steadfastly ignores the looks. He’ll do his best to pretend everything is okay.

Chanwoo corners him once they enter the boat house. “What’s wrong?” he asks, trapping Yunhyeong up against the wall.

Yunhyeong shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he insists.

Chanwoo sighs, resting his forehead against Yunhyeong’s. “Five years Yunhyeong. Five years and you’ve never kept what’s on your mind from me. Please don’t start now.” There’s a tinge of pain in his voice, but his eyes are firm as he pulls away from Yunhyeong. The sudden loss of touch sets off a spark of panic in Yunhyeong. As if he can sense, Chanwoo’s hand comes to rest on his hip. “Yunhyeong,” he prods.

“I know you want one but I don’t think I’m ready to have a baby.” It bursts out of him, and at the look on Chanwoo’s face he wishes he could reel the words back in.

“How did… How did you know I’ve been thinking about kids? I haven’t told anyone,” Chanwoo says dumbfounded.

“Yesterday, when you were sick, you don’t remember telling me we should have a baby?” Yunhyeong questions.

Chanwoo shakes his head. “I barely remember yesterday at all.”

Yunhyeong wants to punch himself. If only he’d been better at hiding it, they wouldn’t be in this position right now. “You mentioned wanting a baby,” Yunhyeong says plainly, voice dull.

“I do,” Chanwoo answers. “With you. I want us to have a baby,” he says, voice wavering between emotions. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for a baby,” Yunhyeong says. He wants to back out of Chanwoo’s grasp but the other already has him pushed up against the wall. He’s beginning to feel trapped. “I probably wouldn’t even make a good dad.”

Chanwoo laughs at that. 

“What?” Yunhyeong asks defensively.

“It’s like you’ve never met yourself,” he says. But he shakes his head, “But I can’t make you want a baby, and I’m not going to force you into something you’ll regret.” He turns away from Yunhyeong and begins to untie a boat. “Let’s just go out on the lake.”

Something has shifted between then and Yunhyeong doesn’t like it. Chanwoo doesn’t lean into his little touches, and he finds himself reaching for Chanwoo more and more, like he’s afraid he’s going to open his eyes and he’ll be gone.

They spend a few hours on the lake, mostly in silence. Chanwoo pulls his shirt off and stretches out on one half of the boat, eyes closed. Yunhyeong gazes wistfully at him, before doing the same. They doze for awhile, legs entangling, and Yunhyeong allows himself to feel like everything is going to be okay.

Things seem to return to normal, mostly anyway. Yunhyeong can’t help but feel like something is off. Chanwoo seems closed off. They talk over dinner, but it’s shallow conversation, and something twists in Yunhyeong’s gut. After dinner they play a quiet game of cards, but neither of them is particularly into it. 

“I’m going to bed,” Chanwoo announces suddenly. It’s getting late, but normally they would stay up for a few more hours, and normally Chanwoo jumps his bones every chance he gets. But this is kurt, letting Yunhyeong know he’s leaving rather than a goodnight. He doesn’t even give Yunhyeong a kiss before departing the room. And now Yunhyeong’s certain something’s wrong. He wonders briefly if Chanwoo still isn’t feeling well. It seems like more than that, but that’s what he lets himself believe is going on. When he goes to bed a few hours later, Chanwoo is fast asleep, his back turned to Yunhyeong, and Yunhyeong feels his heart break just a little. He climbs in bed, but it takes him forever to get to sleep without the familiar weight of Chanwoo on his chest.

He wakes the next morning to an empty bed, and panics for a moment. He dresses quickly and makes his way to the dining room. Chanwoo is already seated, absently eating fruit as he looks through a newspaper. Yunhyeong kisses the top of his head and ruffles his hair, and Chanwoo almost smiles. 

“You should have woken me,” Yunhyeong says, settling on the other side of the table as a servant sets a plate of food in front of him. 

“You seemed tired,” Chanwoo says, not looking up, or responding as Yunhyeong locks their ankles together, trying to act as if everything is okay. He’s still not entirely sure what’s wrong, but he knows he needs to fix it before Chanwoo gets any more upset.

“I’m going for a walk,” Chanwoo announces, pushing his plate away.

“I’ll come with you,” Yunhyeong says, moving to stand, but Chanwoo shakes his head. 

“I’d like to go by myself,” is all he says before walking away. Yunhyeong slumps down in his chair. He’s royally fucked something up. He’s rarely upset Chanwoo, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Chanwoo this upset with anyone, let alone him. He buries his face in his hands. 

Chanwoo wanders through the winding halls of the palace, reminiscing on the time he got lost in them. He hadn’t known his way then, not the way he does now. He’d been lost then, confused. This time he’s just in pain. He walks for awhile, going deeper into the maze that the palace is. He knows eventually Yunhyeong will come looking for him, but he’s not going to make it easy. He finds a seldom used room, and holes up in it. He opens the window, and sits on the windowsill, letting the warm breeze wash over him. The world outside is green and thriving, but he feels like he’s drowning. 

He’s not sure how much later the door slides open, he’d been dozing, head against the window, legs stretched across the sill. He doesn’t turn his head. If it was a servant they would have announced their presence. He ignores Yunhyeong as he walks over, and settles in the little space left on the sill. 

“Why are you hiding from me?” he asks. 

Chanwoo continues staring out the window. “I’m not hiding,” he says, but it comes out petulantly. 

“What other reason do you have to be this deep in the palace with the door closed and all the servants sworn to secrecy?” he asks.

Chanwoo sighs, and turns to look at Yunhyeong. “What do you want?” he asks, tone of voice tired. 

“To fix whatever is wrong between us,” he says earnestly, taking one of Chanwoo’s hands. Chanwoo lets their fingers slide together, but says nothing. “Because I can feel you pulling away from me, and it hurts. Tell me what I did and what I need to do,” Yunhyeong pleads.

Chanwoo is silent for a long minute, to the point Yunhyeong thinks he isn’t going to get an answer. 

“Would you want to have babies with Donghyuk the kitchen boy?” Chanwoo asks finally, voice bitter.

“What,” is the only thing Yunhyeong can manage to say. He hasn’t thought about Donghyuk in years, hadn’t even realized Chanwoo was still insecure about him. “Why would I ever want to have babies with him?” he asks, confused.

“Well, you don’t want to have one with me, so I figured there must be someone you want them with,” Chanwoo says, snatching his hand back, crossing his arms.

It hits Yunhyeong like a train, their conversation from the day before. He didn’t realize Chanwoo had perceived it as Yunhyeong not wanting a baby with him. His heart cracks the rest of the way open. 

“Baby, no,” he says, voice dripping with hurt. “There’s no one in the world I would want a baby with. I would have a million babies with you, and just you. There’s not a single other person for me in this entire world but you. You’re the only one for me,”

 

Yunhyeong gently takes Chanwoo’s hand and pulls him down to the floor, and pulls Chanwoo close to him. Chanwoo buries his face in Yunhyeong’s shirt, fists wrinkling the fabric as they grip. He takes a shaky breath.

“Then why,” he starts, but shakes his head. Yunhyeong wraps his arms tightly around Chanwoo, holding him tight as he feels Chanwoo’s tears starting to soak through his shirt.

“I only meant I’m not ready for a baby. You aren’t the problem Chanwoo, I am. I’m scared I would be a horrible father and ruin our children’s lives,” he says.

Chanwoo bangs a fist weakly against Yunhyeong’s chest. “You would be the best father in the world,” he says, voice cracking. “I’ve never met someone more loving, more caring, more kind. You stayed with me the whole time I was sick, took care of me. You didn’t have to do any of that. We have servants and doctors who could have taken care of me, but you did it. And if you think you love me, wait until you have a baby in your arms, you’ll love them even more.”

Chanwoo is looking up at Yunhyeong, watery eyes wild. Yunhyeong leans down and kisses him softly. “Okay, okay. Just give me one year, okay? One more year of being selfish and having you to myself, and then we’ll have a baby, okay?” Chanwoo nods, eyes sliding shut, a look of utter relief crossing his face.

“Until then I’m going to be as selfish as I can,” he says, that mischievous look crossing his face. Chanwoo is prepared for the kiss, and kisses back eagerly. Yunhyeong lowers Chanwoo onto his back, straddling him as he continues to kiss him. It’s not exactly comfortable on the hard wooden floor, but he’s too impatient to drag Chanwoo back to their room.

He pulls away from the kiss to kiss down Chanwoo’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly. He gets a hand between them, pushing Chanwoo’s pants down far enough to free his dick. He wraps his hand around it, and begins to jack him off. Chanwoo moans, head rolling to the side. 

Yunheyong slides down Chanwoo’s body until he can get his mouth on Chanwoo’s dick. He wastes no time, and takes Chanwoo in his mouth, bobbing his head. He’s long practiced and knows exactly how much of Chanwoo he can take without warming himself up. He flattens his tongue as he moves, and relishes the slight pain of Chanwoo’s fingers in his hair. 

“Yun,” he moans, hips making little jerking movements. Yunhyeong loves the way he can’t stay still when he gets blown, and he lets Chanwoo fuck his face for awhile, before throwing an arm across his hips, pinning him to the floor. He deep throats him, and Chanwoo almost shouts when Yunhyeong swallows around him. He’s desperately trying to move under him. It’s cute, and then he’s coming, shooting down Yunhyeong’s throat. Yunhyeong continues to suck and lick until he’s drained dry, and tucks him back in his pants.

“Holy shit,” Chanwoo pants, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly. Yunhyeong flops on the floor and Chanwoo rolls into him, and Yunhyeong feels relieved. 

“So we’re okay?” he asks tenatively.

Chanwoo just nods, throwing an arm around Yunhyeong. “So, one year?” he asks.

“One year. We’ll figure out our best option and go from there,” he promises. Chanwoo beams up at him, and Yunhyeong leans down to kiss the man he loves.

A year flies by. In the end, Yunhyeong’s sister agrees to be a surrogate for them. She’s got two kids of her own, and she’s more than happy to help. The pregnancy takes the first time. 

“Twins?” Chanwoo exclaims.

“Twins?” Yunhyeong asks, looking shell shocked.

“Twins!” Eunjin confirms. 

The three of them look at the heart beats on the screen. Chanwoo can feel himself tearing up, and he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Yunhyeong pulls him into the tightest hug.

“Those are our babies,” he whispers, awe in his voice. 

“I know,” Yunhyeong whispers back, a happy disbelief in his voice.

Nine months goes quicker than it seems it will. They go to every appointment with Eunjin, and pamper her constantly. Yunhyeong is fascinated by her rapidly growing belly. The first time he feels one of the babies kick, the look in his eyes tell Chanwoo he’s not afraid anymore, that they’re in this together.

“Chanwoo, look, look,” Yunhyeong says excitedly, pulling Chanwoo by the arm. Chanwoo crouches down and watches as a tiny bump appears in Eunjin’s stomach. Chanwoo presses a hand to her stomach and it happens again, and he breaks out in the widest smile.

“Sorry for putting you through so much pain,” Chanwoo says when he see Eunjin wince.

She just smiles. “It’ll all be worth it when they’re here. Now go spend some time together while you still have your sanity.” She laughs, and they both smile. 

They make their way back to their section of the castle, stumbling around with Yunhyeong’s arms wrapped around Chanwoo’s waist. They’re giddy with joy, laughing. They tumble through their door, Chanwoo kicking it shut behind them, his lips already on Yunhyeong’s. They kiss deeply as they unbutton each other’s shirts. 

Chanwoo breaks away to nip at Yunhyeong’s jaw. “Do you think this is what she meant?” he laughs.

Yunhyeong laughs back. “I’m sure this is exactly what she meant. Now no more talk about my sister,” he says, sliding Chanwoo’s shirt off and for once, letting it slide to the floor. Chanwoo’s mouth finds the crook of Yunhyeong’s neck and he mouths at it as he pushes Yunhyeong’s shirt off. Yunhyeong groans, one hand gripping Chanwoo’s hair. It just spurs Chanwoo on, and he sucks a mark there that he knows will have Yunhyeong blushing at breakfast with the family in the morning.

He fumbles with Yunhyeong’s pants, struggling to get the button undone. He makes a sound of triumph when it pops open, and he drags the zipper down. He pushes them down and Yunhyeong steps out of them and his boxers, getting stuck momentarily with his shoes. They laugh as he kicks them off. 

“Get on the bed,” Chanwoo says, with one last kiss. Yunhyeong raises an eyebrow, but complys, settling himself on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. Chanwoo undoes his pants and lets them drop before pushing his underwear down as well. He kicks away the remnants of his clothes, and crawls on the bed, and towards Yunhyeong. He settles in Yunhyeong’s lap and leans down to kiss him deeply. Yunhyeong groans as Chanwoo’s fingers tangle in his locks, and tug his head back for easy access.

Yunhyeong grips Chanwoo’s hips as they kiss, fingers pressing marks into tanned flesh. He lets go with one hand, reaching for Chanwoo’s dick, stroking him slowly. Chanwoo whines into the kiss, hips making little bucking movements. It may be Chanwoo’s show, but Yunhyeong is in charge. 

Chanwoo gets his revenge by grinding down against Yunhyeong, who growls into the kiss, tightening his grip. 

“Fuck Chanwoo,” he groans, breaking away as Chanwoo does it again. Chanwoo smirks. 

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part,” Chanwoo says, nipping Yunhyeong’s bottom lip, setting off another makeout session.

They’re panting when they break apart this time. Chanwoo slides off of Yunhyeong’s lap and reaches across the bed, laughing when Yunhyeong smacks his ass. He grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table, and sits back on the bed. Yunhyeong reaches his hand out for it, and Chanwoo clutches it to his chest with mock offense and a raised eyebrow.

 

Yunhyeong just raises an eyebrow back. 

Chanwoo spreads his legs facing Yunhyeong, and strokes his dick lazily. Yunhyeong eyes him with interest. He continues until he can sense Yunhyeong getting antsy. He opens the bottle of lube, and pours it generously over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He lies back, spreading his legs, and reaching between them. He rubs a finger around the tight ring of muscle, before slowly pushing a finger in with a quiet gasp. He can feel Yunhyeong’s hungry eyes on him.

He means to go slow, to tease Yunhyeong, but he can feel the desperation filling the room, coming from both of them. He pushes a second finger in, biting his lip as he rides his own hand. He scissors himself open on his long fingers, before pushing a third finger in.

“Jesus, Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong breathes, thumb rubbing Chanwoo’s knees, his eyes locked on Chanwoo’s hands. 

Chanwoo whines when his fingers brush against the sensitive nerves of his prostate. He does it a few more times before he deems himself ready. His fingers slip out, and he sits back up, pulling Yunhyeong into a filthy kiss. 

“Sit back,” Chanwoo orders, and Yunhyeong complies, sitting back against the headboard, watching Chanwoo, his interest piqued. 

Chanwoo pours some more lube in his hand before reaching over and wrapping the same hand around Yunhyeong’s dick and pumping slowly. Yunhyeong hisses at the coldness but it quickly turns into a groan as Chanwoo jacks him off, and he can feel himself growing hard.

Chanwoo lets go and crawls into Yunhyeong’s lap. He lets Yunhyeong line himself up before slowly lowering himself onto Yunhyeong’s dick. He gasps as Yunhyeong breaches him, but lets gravity do most of the work until he’s fully seated on Yunhyeong. He pants, head buried in Yunhyeong’s shoulder. Yunhyeong kisses the side of his head, and runs his fingers through Chanwoo’s hair.

“Take it easy baby,” he says, and Chanwoo nods. He lets himself adjust to Yunhyeong’s width, before experimentally rocking his hips back and forth, causing him and Yunhyeong to moan in unison. “Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong breathes, before he’s caught in a tender kiss by Chanwoo. IT’s short and sweet, and Chanwoo sits up fully.

He braces his hands on the headboard and lifts himself up before lowering himself back on Yunhyeong’s dick. He hears Yunhyeong’s breathy moan and grins. “You like that?” he asks, tipping Yunhyeong’s head up to look at him.

“Yeah,” he groans, his hips jerking up into Chanwoo, and this time it’s Chanwoo who moans, fingers white knuckled around the headboard. He lifts and lowers himself again and again, gaining speed. Yunhyeong’s fingers bruise his hips as he holds onto Chanwoo, meeting his thrusts. Chanwoo whimpers as Yunhyeong hits his prostate. His legs are quickly losing strength.

“Yun, I can’t,” he whines.

“I’ve got you baby,” Yunhyeong says, wrapping an arm around Chanwoo’s waist, and lowering him to the bed. Chanwoo wraps his shaking legs around Yunhyeong’s waist, drawing him closer. He links their fingers, pinning Chanwoo’s hands above his head. It practically bends Chanwoo in half, and he whines as Yunhyeong’s dick brushes back and forth across his prostate. Yunhyeong relishes the sound, before giving a shallow thrusts.

Chanwoo groans, moving his hips, trying to get more friction, but Yunhyeong is teasing him with gentle thrusts, enough to feel good, but not enough to get him anywhere.

“Yun,” he whines, fingers tightening around Yunhyeong’s.

“Yes baby?” Yunhyeong asks, a laugh in his voice.

“Fuck me already,” Chanwoo orders.

“Anything you want,” he says, kissing Chanwoo’s forehead before thrusting hard, brushing up against Chanwoo’s prostate. Chanwoo cries out and Yunhyeong smirks. “Like that?” he asks innocently.

“Yes,” Chanwoo pants, too horny to play Yunhyeong’s games. Yunhyeong just smirks and begins to thrust into Chanwoo, hard and fast. Chanwoo’s gasps and moans fill the air, and Yunheyong, feeling self satisfied just thrusts harder until Chanwoo is a gibbering mess beneath him, half begging him for more, half moans. 

Yunhyeong can feel his orgasm building and he fucks Chanwoo thoroughly, chasing his high. “Chanwoo,” he breathes, moments before he stills, spilling into his husband. Chanwoo cries out, his own orgasm thwarted.

“I’ve got you baby,” Yunhyeong says, carefully pulling out of Chanwoo and letting go of his hands. He slides down the bed until he can get his mouth on Chanwoo’s dick. He takes it all in one go, swallowing around Chanwoo. Chanwoo buries his fingers in Yunhyeong’s hair, and thrusts. Yunhyeong relaxes his throat and let’s Chanwoo fuck his face. It doesn’t take long before Chanwoo comes, spilling down Yunhyeong’s throat. He releases Yunhyeong who pulls off of Chanwoo.

“Do you want to shower?” he asks, kissing his way up Chanwoo’s stomach. Chanwoo groans and throws an arm over his face.

“My entire body feels like jello, I don’t think I can ever move again,” he whines.

Yunhyeong just laughs. “Okay, I’ll go get a wash cloth,” he says, climbing off the bed. He returns to a mostly asleep Chanwoo, who makes a noise of protest as Yunhyeong parts his sore legs and wipes him down. 

“Come on baby, you’re laying the wrong way, get under the covers,” Yunhyeong says. Chanwoo groans, but with some coaxing Yunhyeong eventually gets him under the covers. Yunhyeong slides in after him, and pulls Chanwoo closely. They kiss slowly and tenderly for awhile, until Chanwoo starts to nod off. They fall asleep with Chanwoo’s head pillowed on Yunhyeong’s chest, and their legs tangled.

It feels like barely any time has passed when the shrill noise of Yunhyeong’s ringtone pulls them out of sleep. Chanwoo groans, rolling away, burying his face in the pillow. “I hate you,” he groans.

Yunhyeong, not much happier, grabs his phone. It’s 4 in the morning, but it’s his sister calling. He answers it anxiously.

“Eunjin,” he says.

“It’s time, meet me at the hospital,” she says, and suddenly Yunhyeong is wide awake. 

“We’ll be there soon,” he says. They say their goodbyes and hang up.

“Chanwoo,” he says, shaking the lump of blankets. 

“What?” Chanwoo groans, wrapping the blankets tighter around his head.

“The babies are coming, come on you’ve got to get up.”

That gets Chanwoo’s attention immediately, and he throws off the covers. 

“Now?” he asks frantically. “Like right now?”

“Like right now,” Yunhyeong says. “So get up.”

Chanwoo slides out of the bed, and Yunhyeong can’t help but snort at his slight limp as he crosses the room. 

Yunhyeong climbs out of bed, and throws on an outfit. He turns to look at Chanwoo who’s pulling his shoes on. “Ready?” he asks, and Chanwoo’s smile lights up the dark room. 

“Ready.”

The hospital is bright and sterile, and it hurts their eyes, but they’re quickly escorted to Eunjin’s room. They knock lightly and she calls them in.

Yunhyeong immediately takes her hand, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. She clutches his hand as a contraction hits her.

“The doctors said it won’t be long, I’m nearly there,” she says, a slight pant in her voice. They pull up chairs next to her.

Chanwoo’s legs bounces with nerves, and Yunhyeong takes his hand as well. They share an anxious look. Nine months of reading baby books and taking parenting classes hasn’t prepared them for the reality that at any moment they’re actually going to be parents.

They stare in awe as the doctor comes in, and Eunjin prepares to start pushing. She clutches Yunhyeong’s hand tightly, a small cry escaping her lips as the first baby begins to crown. 

“One more push,” the doctor says, and before long they hear crying. Yunhyeong looks to Chanwoo who has tears streaming down his face. A nurse wipes the baby down.

“It’s a girl,” she says with a smile, handing the small, crying baby to Chanwoo. They both stare at her with stars in their eyes. “Hi Haeun,” Chanwoo whispers, rocking the baby slightly, and she instantly soothes. “I’m your dad.” He lifts her so she’s facing Yunhyeong. “And this is your other dad.”

Yunhyeong is pulled back from the touching moment, by Eunjin’s grip on his hand. Hre face is scrunched as she pushes the next baby out. More crying fills the room. And Eunjin shrinks into the bed, panting. She lets go of Yunhyeong’s hand. “Hold your baby,” she says with a smile, as another pink bundle is handed over.

“Shh, shh Daeun, it’s okay,” he says softly, rubbing her back. “It’s okay, daddy is here now.” He kisses her little forehead, and holds her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. And she is, and so is Haeun. He can feel himself crying, but he doesn’t bother to wipe away the tears, he just holds his little girl tight, marveling at her pink skin, and deep brown eyes. He turns to Chanwoo and they share a look of amazement. 

Two days later they get to take their girls home. They lay them out on the bed. Both of them are sleeping at the moment, and the two tired dads take the moment to cuddle their girls and get some sleep.

They know there’ll be many long, sleepless nights ahead, but for the moment they’re happy to be together, as a family, looking forward to the rest of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't get these two out of my head, so please, enjoy 9k more of my favorite princes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas babies, this fic is dedicated to ms. mari, my sweet angel, who continuously inspired me while writing this fic and gave me so much feedback and encouragement. 
> 
> this was one of my favorite fics to write and i hope you enjoy it as much as i did!


End file.
